Harry Potter and the Marauders' Summer
by lopie
Summary: Sequel to the New Marauders. Harry, Serena, and the rest of the Marauders decide it is time to get away for the summer and have a marvelous time. Living alone, will they all come out as they were before or be forever changed.
1. Ahead of Schedule

**Chapter One**

**Ahead of Schedule**

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had been home a whole two hours and he was shoved back into the cupboard under the stairs. Serena's knowledge of him being able to use wandless magic seemed to be a bit more of a curse than a blessing. All he had been doing was playing a little bit. By Hogwarts standards it wouldn't even be worth mentioning.

But he wasn't at Hogwarts. He was stuck with the Dursley's. He had become bored since he came back, so he started doing random things to make some fun for himself. Changing channels while flicking his wrist was massively funny. Listening to his uncle complain about the tattoos he sported on his arms had been almost hilarious. Especially when he told Dudley he had them done the muggle way.

None of this caused him too much trouble. Cleaning the dishes with magic was really rather boring actually. Then came the real fun. His aunt stormed into the kitchen watching him do the dishes his way and had a fit. She went on about how Harry would not be doing magic in her house. Told him to drop dead.

He did.

The second she said drop dead, Harry collapsed on the floor. He had gotten used to doing this by now and decided to watch the fun. Aunt Petunia thought she had done magic and was shaking all over. Vernon came into the room, his eyes wide, screaming about what Harry's friends would do if they found him dead on the floor. Petunia told him what happened and he went white and started backing away from her.

The second Vernon did this, Harry entered his body. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to end the joke. That determines exactly how funny a joke is, and Harry learned quickly last year that timing is everything. Just as Vernon decided he was going to have Harry buried quietly and got near Harry to check his pulse first, Harry struck.

Harry transformed into the panther instantly, and began growling and hissing violently at the two. His uncle fainted quickly and his aunt ran from the room screaming in terror. Laughing to himself, he decided there was one more person left to pull this prank on. He walked lazily into the living room and looked confused at Dudley, his head tilting from one side to the other. Then he began to growl at Dudley, baring his teeth. He made a move for Dudley and Dudley ran screaming from the house.

Harry transformed back and started laughing, quickly in hysterics. His aunt found him laying on the floor, clutching his stomach. She immediately woke Vernon and showed him what Harry was doing. That was how Harry came to be in the entirely to small cupboard under the stairs yet again.

He knew he would have to work quickly now. He couldn't stay here one more day more than he had to. At the moment one day seemed too long. But he had to wait. He needed some things before he could initiate the plan. He figured this was a good time to do so, as no one was going to let him out soon.

Harry appeared in Diagon Alley, stretching quickly. He felt more than a little uncomfortable still, but he was happy enough. He handled all his business here, which meant collecting a few necessities from his vault at Gringotts, and getting some food to fight the fact that he was going to be starved because the Dursley's couldn't take a joke.

After an hour, he was locked up tight back in the cupboard under the stairs. Now all he had to do was wait for the opportune time to do this. The plan had been perfect, but it was taking to long already. He didn't know how much longer he could keep himself from going mad. Not to mention being stuck in this cupboard most of his life, he had developed a bit of claustrophobia.

When he heard the Dursley's go to bed, he quietly slipped out of the cupboard again. He looked around making sure no one was still awake. He decided It was time to act, and act quickly. He already had his trunk in his pocket. After a few small pranks, like unplugging the refrigerator and leaving the doors open, and preparing for an explosion of dung bombs in the morning he smiled, and went to his room. Not here at the Dursley's but at his true home. His room at 12 Grimmauld Place.

He smiled happily as he saw his room. Nothing was touched or out of place. He missed this place as soon as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Knowing he didn't have much time to do what was needed, he silently called for Dobby.

"Yes, Harry, sir?" Dobby said cheerfully. "You is not supposed to be here yet. Shall I tell everyone Harry sir is home?"

"No, Dobby. I need you to tell only one person. No one else can know, that's very important. Tell Serena I'm here, and I'm ready to go along with the plan. Please, Dobby, don't let anyone hear you." Harry said, pleading in his voice.

"Yes, Harry, sir. Tell Miss Serena you is here, but not let no one hear that but her." Dobby said smiling. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry laid down on his bed and sighed contently. _Now this is comfort,_ he thought. Becoming slightly curious about who was there, he slipped out of his body, through the floor, and into the kitchen. He saw a meeting taking place. He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't invited, but then he realized Hermione wasn't there either.

It seemed only Serena was involved from the newest members. Harry believed it was because she was the only one here. He decided to listen carefully to what was being said.

"Voldemort is not stopping." Dumbledore said. "He seems to be getting closer to Harry every time. Over the past week he must have found where the Dursley's live. This is very dangerous, since we don't know if he will be able to pass through the defensive spells in place there now-"

"Wait, you said he couldn't! You said that's why Harry had to go back, because he would be safe there!" Serena yelled, her eyes wide.

"I believe he will be." Dumbledore said. "As I said we are not sure however. Voldemort has Harry's blood, and that makes Harry's protection very difficult. The only place I feel he is truly safe is Hogwarts. I know how you feel about this, Serena, thinking he should be here. Sometimes I feel you are right. But here Harry can be free to move around. It seems for once that his families treatment of him may just keep him alive."

Suddenly two more Order members appeared in the kitchen. Harry had to jump back quickly. There was a small side effect to being in this condition. He was tied to the mortal plane by his body, and the tattoos on it, but if he walked into someone there was a chance he might get stuck in their body.

"Sir we have a problem." Kingsley said.

"Speak quickly then, as we have many problems." Dumbledore said.

"Harry was seen in Diagon Alley today." Kingsley said.

"So you told him, I see." Dumbledore said, looking calmly at Serena. "I had hoped you would have chosen safety over Harry's need for knowledge."

"I told him because he needed to know. He kept getting more depressed thinking about what they were going to do to him once he got back. He is too old to be locked in a cupboard." Serena said as calmly as Dumbledore. "He also seems to tall to be forced into that small space. I didn't know he would go around teleporting, or whatever he does, all around wizard London. Might help him to know, now especially. With Voldemort trying to find him, maybe Harry could help defend that place. Even you don't know exactly how strong his powers are. I honestly think Harry knows how strong he is now, and exactly how far to push himself. This could be good for him you know."

"I understand your motive, Serena. I wanted to tell him myself for many of the same reasons. However, I also knew what he would do if he knew. He is a bit...impulsive." Dumbledore said. Harry became angry that he couldn't defend himself. "Normally, I would shrug such behavior off to kids being kids. However, Harry could be in great peril by doing this. If he were to travel around Diagon Alley and be seen, then someone could alert Voldemort. Indeed, I'm wondering how Kingsley himself found out."

"I happened to be shopping at the time. Harry was unmistakable. Problem is, more than a few other people saw him as well." Kingsley said.

"What did he do?" Serena asked.

"Well, best I can guess, he went to Gringotts so he would have some money. Then he went to the Leaky Cauldron and ate a good meal there. I almost asked if I could join him, he looked so depressed. I was worried that I might cause a bit of a problem if I did that." Kingsley said. "Ever since that day, he doesn't seem to be to get on well with me."

He was referring to the day he yelled at Harry that the killing curse could not be blocked. Harry proved him wrong of course, especially when Harry, as well as Serena and Ginny, stunned him with all six of their wands. Harry kept the thought to start acting nicer toward Kingsley. After all, he was only saying what he had been taught all his life. Even Harry knew that a killing curse had never been recorded as being blocked in all of history.

"Well, you called him a liar, then sent a killing curse at him what do you expect?" Serena said.

"He told me to do it!" Kingsley said in his defense.

"Harry's word should have been good enough. When has he lied when it was important?" Serena asked.

"We are getting off the subject. We now have two very large problems." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort is getting closer to Harry's location, and Harry is deciding to go out whenever he feels he is being imprisoned. Serena, was Harry upset about going back to the Dursleys? More than usual, I mean."

"Of course he was." Serena said shaking her head. "How could you not see it. He accepted it before because, well Dad was an escaped convict. He knew he couldn't expect Sirius to just be able to take him on the summer, because no one could know he knew where Sirius was. But Moony is a teacher for god's sake. He could have stayed with him. That was the only thing making him happy about the summer. Once he found out he had to return, depression started sinking in. To him, it meant no Moony, none of his friends, he couldn't talk to Sirius because of the condition he would be in, and he wouldn't have my sparkling personality to look forward too."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I see. Why didn't you tell me this in your attempt to keep Harry from going there?" He said, still having a smile on his lips.

"We thought you would see it when Harry started _begging_ you. When has he ever gone that far?" Serena said.

"Well, Miss Black, I thought he had...other reasons...for begging. Remember, I know everything that happens in the castle. Especially two particular Gryffindor's I tend to keep an eye on." Dumbledore said, Serena blushed and looked at the table.

Harry was shocked. He knew Dumbledore had a way of knowing what was happening in the castle, but he never thought he would literally know _everything_. Suddenly he was happy his body was upstairs, or he would be blushing as well. Harry respected and trusted Dumbledore, but did not want him to know all aspects of his private life.

"Oh...we didn't realize that you could...well that you could know." Serena said softly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Harry became distracted at this moment as there was a tapping on the window that caused him to move his concentration. His eyes widened as he saw what was causing the noise. Hedwig was outside the window. No note was attached to his leg. Harry knew this because he hadn't sent any notes.

An Order member that Harry didn't know (he didn't know many of them) opened the window. Hedwig landed on Serena's shoulder and hooted happily. Serena just starred at the owl for a minute. When Hedwig didn't move, Serena looked at Remus, her eyebrow raised.

"Why would Harry send Hedwig here with no letters?" She asked.

"This is not good." Remus said.

"What?" Serena asked nervous.

"Harry has treated her well. He never sends her away unless he has a message he needs delivering. I've never seen Hedwig without a letter attached to her unless she was with Harry." Remus said.

"But no letter, and obviously no Harry." Serena said impatiently.

"That's why I'm worried." Remus said. "Albus, you don't think Harry would.."

"Feel he was being mistreated and leave?" Dumbledore finished for him. "Harry would do something like that. Since he saw us so adamant about him going back to the Dursley's, I fear he will not return here either. We should check this out of course. Harry might not have fastened the letter to Hedwig well. We shall have to wait till the morning to see. I will meet you there tomorrow Remus. We will discuss what to do if we find Harry not there. This meeting is over."

Harry jumped back to his room, as he saw everyone moving and saw Dobby standing near Serena. As soon as he got in his room, he fell back into his body, smiling. This gave him the whole night before he returned to the Dursley's. He decided he would go back. His plan couldn't work if the Order thought Harry was gone.

Serena came into the room quietly. Seeing Harry she smiled at him and ran to hug him. They laid on the bed smiling at each other. Harry knew if he asked they would go into action on their plan, but he needed this to work just right. Instead he lay there, quiet and happy for a while. Neither felt the need to speak until Serena remembered the meeting.

"Harry, we just had a meeting about you. They know you left today." She said quickly.

"I know. I was at the meeting. I can be quite stealthy when I need to be." Harry said smiling. "Sorry about Hedwig though. Didn't know she would take off if she felt I wasn't there. It's a good thing she is here, you can take care of her for a few days."

"Why do you need me to take care of her?" Serena asked.

"Cupboard under the stairs." Harry said sadly. "Good prank though. Teach them to tell me to drop dead!" He said laughing as he remembered the events that happened.

"They didn't!" She said, Harry nodded. "You did didn't you?" again Harry nodded. "Classic! Did you take pictures?"

"Kind of Hard to do when I'm dead, you know. After that I turned into Snuffles. They were going to get me buried!" Harry said, a look of nervousness on his face.

Serena started laughing. "That's what they do when someone is dead."

Someone knocked on the door at that moment. "Do you have your mirror?" Harry asked. Ginny had given it to Serena so Harry could talk to her.

"Yes, always keep it near for you." She said.

"Good I'll talk to you in a second." Harry said. He disappeared and found himself back in the cupboard. Quickly grabbing the mirror he said "Serena Black."

"Hi Harry." Serena said smiling.

"Get the door." Harry said.

"Alright." She said. Then looked away from the mirror. "Bloody hell Moony, just come in!"

"What are you doing in here?" Remus asked. Harry decided to listen to the conversation.

"Just talking to Harry. Is that a problem?" Serena said smiling.

"How are you talking to Harry?" Remus asked.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who the thickest of the marauder clan?" Serena asked.

"I say it is Moony. Never much too quick on the pranks of our fathers!" Harry said jokingly, then started laughing.

"I see. Serena, you could have told us about that. Then we could have found out where Harry was." Remus said.

"I know where he is. He's locked in a damned cupboard, Moony!" Serena said angrily. She never liked hearing about how Harry had been mistreated.

"I will fix that tomorrow. Can I see that mirror for a minute?" Remus asked. Serena handed it too him and everything faded from Harry's mirror. Harry sighed.

"Remus Lupin." He said boredly.

"Harry." Remus said.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY CUPBOARD!" Harry shouted.

"What did you do?" Remus asked, smiling.

"What I was told Moony, no more." Harry said, smiling himself at this.

"When have you ever been locked in the cupboard for doing what you were told?" Remus asked.

"Moony, I lived in this cupboard for 10 long, long years. Then I was all but a slave. Worse than house elves get treated." Harry said irritated.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow." Remus said. "Dumbledore and I are going to see you then. Think you can last that long?"

"No, Remus I can't. So I will visit you instead." Harry said smiling.

"Harry." Remus said sternly, but it was too late.

Harry appeared in the room and hugged Remus. Remus started laughing, and hugged Harry as well. Then he pointed to the bed. Harry sat obediently next to Serena still smiling. Remus shook his head, as was becoming his custom with these two. _They are definitely going to be the death of me_, Remus thought.

"How long have you been here?" Remus asked.

"Almost as long as I'd been locked in the cupboard. I was going to stay, but that cupboard has gotten quite small since last time I was in there." Harry said seriously.

"I see. How come you just didn't come and talk to me?" Remus asked.

"Because you would have made me go back." Harry said. "I just wanted some time to stretch my legs. Heard the meeting and all, so no need to catch me up."

"How was Diagon Alley?" Remus asked.

"Quite nice, quite nice. Would have liked Kingsley's company actually. It was very boring eating alone." Harry said.

"What did you need at Gringotts?"

"Well, since my things were upstairs, including my money, I needed more so I could eat. I was hungry, after all." Harry said.

Remus shook his head. "Harry, I'm sorry but you have to go back. By your birthday you will be here, and you will never have to go back there again. But for now, we need you to be able to stay there." He said.

"Fine, Moony. Don't want my company. I see how it is." Harry said. He smiled at Serena. "You will have some interesting people to talk with soon. Be ready, I will be back before you know it!"

"Of course, Harry dear. I will be counting the days." Serena said smiling. "If I want to annoy Moony, I'll just start counting minutes and seconds too!"

Harry laughed and took the mirror from Remus and handed it back to Serena. With a quick bow he disappeared. He did not, however return to the cupboard yet. Instead he appeared in Ginny's room smiling as he saw her reading a book. Quickly copying the mirror, he threw one on the bed causing her to look up. She didn't see anyone, and began to wonder if she had imagined feeling anything.

"Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked around, confused.

"Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny started looking around her bed trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Ginny! Answer the damned mirror you git!"

Finding the mirror, she laughed. She knew this was Harry's doing. Only he could have popped in and out without a sound.

"Damnit Ginny, I'm growing old here!"

"Fine. Serena Black." Ginny said smiling. "Long time, no see. Must have been almost a whole day."

"Don't blame me, blame Harry, our ringleader!" Serena said laughing.

"Hey don't blame me, blame muggles." Harry said, appearing in the mirror for a second.

"Wait I thought only two people could use the mirrors." Ginny said questioningly.

"Well, can I be blamed for playing with them a bit?" Harry said. "We have some important news, and need you to tell Ron."

"What is it now?" Ginny asked, sighing.

"We are proceeding with the plan ahead of schedule." Serena said happily.


	2. Escape Artistry and Muggle Money

**Chapter Two**

**Escape Artistry and Muggle Money**

Harry woke up in the cupboard, feeling very stiff. Not only that, he didn't wake up happily, if that were even possible in his position. He was tightly compressed, his knees touching his chest, his feet touching the back of his legs, his head resting on his knees. He awoke too screaming, and someone beating on the door that was only inches from his ears.

"What is the meaning of this boy? Why is all of our food ruined! You will pay for this dearly, boy! I will keep you in there all summer if that's what it takes to get you to learn your lesson!" Vernon bellowed. Harry heard two quick cracks and smiled to himself.

"We are here to see Harry, Mr. Dursley." Harry heard Dumbledore say cheerfully.

"Yes and make sure you are treating him well of course. I am after all, his godfather." Remus said grimly. Harry could just imagine Remus' face as he said this.

"Yes of course, of course." Vernon said quickly, sounding more than a little afraid. "I was just getting him. He decided he wanted to sleep in this cupboard though we don't know why. We told him it was too small." He added, hurriedly opening the door.

"Moony, a hand please. I haven't been able to feel my legs since two." Harry said, smiling. Remus helped him out and sat him on a chair.

"Harry, why were you in there?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"For doing what I was told." Harry said easily.

"That boy is lying! He did nothing we said, kept doing odd things all day!" Vernon said.

"Sir I washed the dishes, cleaned the house, and was even going to mow the lawn, which was also ordered for me to do." Harry said smiling. "However, before I could get that far, my aunt told me to drop dead. So I did."

"Harry!" Dumbledore said. "You know that is not a game."

"I know sir, but you said to do as I was asked till I could leave this place. I did just that." Harry said still smiling. "Any chance you two brought food, as they didn't even bother to feed me last night?"

"That did not stop you from eating, though. Did it Harry?" Dumbledore asked, smiling now. Harry was listening to him, but mainly to his own ends.

"No, indeed it didn't. But I didn't think you would begrudge a growing boy a meal." Harry said laughing.

"Alright, Harry. Why did you send Hedwig to Serena?" Dumbledore asked.

"I figured I would be in the cupboard for a while. So I sent her to Serena so she could take care of her." Harry said calmly. "Oh and I did not choose to sleep in the cupboard, as you already knew."

"That boy is lying I tell you!" Vernon shouted. Remus responded grimly, causing Harry to smile at his uncles reaction.

"Harry does not lie. I have seen this boy for three years already. I have seen him admit easily things that should get him in trouble. If you say he is lying once more Dursley, I will let you see what happens when I get angry." Remus said. Vernon turned white as a sheet.

"Do me proud, Moony!" Harry said smiling.

"Of course, Snuffles. Of course." Remus said, smiling himself.

"Oh I forgot. Since you were so nice, I will tell you what I omitted a minute ago. I showed them my animagus form." Harry said, then glared at his uncle. "After that git started to try and get me buried. After 3 minutes, he wanted to hide that I was dead from you."

"WHAT!" Remus shouted, a look Harry had never seen in Remus' eyes appeared. "Vernon Dursley! If I am not informed of this boys condition, be he dead or well, I will come back here, and all the normalcy you idiotically crave will come crashing down around you. And rest assured the things Harry did last summer _will_ only look like child's play when I am through."

Vernon fainted straight away, making Harry laugh uncontrollably. "You said- and he looked- then you said -he fainted!" Harry said, gasping for air.

"Harry, we have something important to talk to you about." Dumbledore said. Harry sobered himself quickly.

"Yes, Voldemort's closing in, I'm not to go hanging around wizarding London. Anything else?" Harry asked smiling.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Magic, Professor." Harry said. "Sirius gave me a two way mirror. Serena has the other one. Anything more?"

"No, Harry. But do tell Serena if you are being mistreated in any way, so me and Remus can be informed." Dumbledore said. "We do worry about you. You may make jokes on these people, but they treat you in a manner that makes even the warmest heart grow cold. You understand of course?"

"Completely sir. Now how about some food?" Harry said. "Their food is ruined, and I'm dreadfully hungry."

"Remus take Harry to eat, then bring him back here." Dumbledore said to Remus then looked at Harry. "We will take you from here before your birthday. Of that I promise."

"Thank you sir." Harry said. "Moony, can we get a muggle paper while at breakfast?"

"Certainly, if you want. But why?" Remus asked.

"Something to read for the moment. I'm worried the neighbors would be rather put off if a piece of the Daily Prophet flew onto their lawn. Especially when they pictures started moving." Harry said.

* * *

Harry and Remus had a large breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus went to muggle London for a moment and returned with a paper for Harry while waiting for their food. Harry thanked him. After the meal, Harry paid, insisting that it was his fault that Remus was out. Remus escorted him back to the Dursley's and promised he would be back as soon as possible.

"Five weeks, Harry. That's all. Then you will be with me and Serena again. In six weeks you are an adult, and then your fun can really begin." Remus said happily. "I'm sorry I can't take you back now. I've grown to miss you pranks and Serena seems more than a bit depressed."

"Yeah I know. She'll be fine though Moony. She won't even realize it before we are back together and worse than ever." Harry said smiling.

"I can't wait." Remus said. He hugged Harry as they said goodbye.

Harry ran into the house and went upstairs and threw himself on his bed. He quickly flipped through the paper, looking for what was needed. He began scanning quickly, something very particular in mind. Not too big, not too small, it had to be just right. It also had to be in the perfect location. He was growing frustrated quickly.

"No...too big...entirely wrong...bloody hell that's huge...close...maybe..." Harry went on like this, mumbling to himself till he saw it. "Perfect! Right size, perfect placement. Time for the next part of the plan." He said happily.

* * *

"How is he Remus?" Serena asked quickly. She had been asking questions about Harry since Remus had returned, as if she had not seen him in years, instead of just a few hours.

"He is fine, he has not be hurt, though he was more than a bit stiff. He is currently five foot ten, his hair is still black, eyes still green, his grin is as arrogant and mischievous as ever, and his smile is still warm, warmer still when he speaks of you. His scar is still prominently visible, his clothes are clean, he is no longer staying in the cupboard, he and I had a good breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, and he asked for a muggle newspaper, which he now has." Remus said slowly. "Now is there anything else I am going to be asked?"

"Yes." Serena said. "Why didn't you get me for breakfast?"

"Because, Serena, it was to be handled quickly, and I have a hard time getting either of you to listen when you are together. I also fear the idea of trying to pry you two apart." Remus said.

"Fine. Why did he want a muggle paper?" Serena asked.

"He said he was afraid a piece of the paper might fly out of his window." Remus said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Serena said. "I'm going to go talk to him, to ask him how he is."

"I figured as much." Remus said.

* * *

"Ron! Wake up you git!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Wha.. Ginny, its summer, go 'way." Ron said groggily.

"Well if you don't want to know what's going on fine. But don't be surprised to find a panther attacking you." Ginny said cheerfully. "Might be fun to watch actually."

"What does Harry want, Gin?" Ron asked, starting to wake up.

"He needs you to be ready at a moments notice." Ginny said.

"But the plan." Ron said.

"Ahead of schedule. The muggles locked him in the cupboard last night." Ginny said.

"Those bastards! When do we start?" Ron said.

"Don't know. Serena doesn't even know." Ginny said, calmly. "Can I use Pig? I need to send a message to Hermione."

"Sure, if you can get a hold of him. Why didn't Harry send it?" Ron asked.

Ginny grabbed pig, attaching the letter firmly. "Take this to Hermione, and no delays this time." Ginny said to the owl, who flew out the window quickly. "Hedwig is with Serena. She's taking care of her till Harry can get free."

"How did you find all this out?" Ron asked.

"Mirror." Ginny said simply.

"Thought you gave that to Serena."

"I did. Harry made a new one. Said he needed to have a way of communicating with the two of us." Ginny said.

"Well that mirror is a brilliant idea. I want one myself." Ron said, awake now.

"Ask Harry. He seems to be the only one to know how to make them." Ginny said.

"GINNY WEASLEY! YOU PRAT!"

"Uh-oh." Ginny said and ran to her room, Ron close behind her.

"Serena." Ginny said.

"Have you talked to Harry today?" Serena asked.

"No, I just finally got Ron up and sent the letter to Hermione. Why?" Ginny asked.

"Remus saw him this morning, but when I tried to call him with the mirror, he didn't answer." Serena said. "I screamed louder than I screamed to you, and still no response."

"Harry might be doing something he can't keep the mirror with him for." Ginny said.

"Wouldn't he have told us about that though?" Serena asked.

"Don't know. He might have started before he thought to tell us." Ginny said smiling. "You know he loves surprises."

"Speaking of surprises, what is up with all the screaming?" Harry said, laughing. "I had to put a silencing charm on the mirror. I was walking down a very busy street you know."

"It's about damn time you responded. How did you get involved in this conversation anyway?" Serena asked.

"You left the invitation. All I had to do was pick up the mirror." Harry said smiling. "It's one of the perks of making the third mirror. Letter was sent I heard."

"Yes, Harry, and Ron heard as well." Ginny said.

"Good. Everything happens tonight at midnight. I have a few more things to do. I am leaving again, just came back here to tell you two I was alive and well, and that it was working." Harry said.

"Harry, do we need anything?" Ron said.

"We'll deal with the things that we'll need later. Do not leave your rooms after ten o'clock tonight. Between then and midnight, expect me." Harry said and disappeared from the mirror.

"Well, Harry's fine." Ginny said laughing.

"I can't wait." Ron said impatiently.

"I can't wait to see what he got." Serena said.

* * *

Harry had been busy the entire day. He had a lot of work to do, and trying to do it so he wasn't followed was a bit of a problem. He noticed the Order members outside his house, and began popping in and out of the Dursley's so they would think he just stayed there all day.

Harry gave all that up at nine that night, turning off his light and going off to work again. Harry finished shortly after, pleased with himself. He found a small cafe not far from where he was. At the moment he was drinking a cup of coffee, looking at the street. He was enjoying himself immensely. He had no one following him, and no one recognized him in the cafe. Only in the muggle world was Harry just a normal teenager.

Looking at the time, he sighed. He decided he would leave early, but wasn't sure how early to leave. It was ten-thirty now. Harry figured that could be a good time to get Serena. So, Harry smiled at the waitress as she asked him if he wanted more and shook his head. He paid and walked around the building. Once he was sure he wouldn't be seen he disappeared.

* * *

Serena had been a nervous wreck all day. She knew Harry could take care of himself, but she didn't want him to be alone. She was worrying about all sorts of things. Harry being caught by muggle police, or Death Eaters spotting him, and worse that he would end up face to face with Voldemort and no one would know.

Serena maintained her calm and carefree attitude around Remus however. She knew she had to keep up appearances, or someone would get very close to Harry, and that couldn't happen. Not until the end of the night. At ten o'clock, she went to bed saying talking to Harry late into the last night had tired her out.

She laid in bed quietly, her eyes closed, silent prayers for Harry's safety in her mind. She would sit up with every sound she heard in the house. When she couldn't take it any longer, she actually tried to sleep. Just as sleep was coming over her she worried that Harry would let her sleep and so her eyes opened again.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, Black." Harry whispered, sitting on her trunk.

"I wasn't asleep, Potter." Serena said smiling. "How long have you been here?"

Harry looked at the watch he had bought that day. "About twenty minutes. We should go now. I have four trunks to shrink, and three more people to collect still." He said, as he came to the side of her bed and kissed her quickly.

"Okay, well I'm ready. So shrink away and lets get moving." Serena said. Harry shrunk her trunk and handed it to her.

He smiled for a moment remembering a poem he had once heard. "Miles to go before I sleep" He said and grabbed her hand. They disappeared quickly.

* * *

Ginny and Ron were anxiously waiting for Harry. Since ten they had been pacing their rooms. By ten-thirty they were both waiting in Ginny's room, trunks sitting next to each other. They sat on the bed finally, bored, and settled into a game of chess. Ron was close to winning when he started worrying they would be left behind.

"Ginny, they wouldn't leave us would they?" Ron asked.

"Ron, there are only four people for Harry to remember." Ginny said laughing. "Do you really think that he could forget half of them?"

"Good point. I'm just wondering what's taking so long." Ron said.

"Probably him and Serena having a good long snog to welcome each other." Ginny said.

Just as she said this two people seemed to fall from the ceiling, landing on the bed. Neither looked too unhappy. Ginny laughed as she saw Harry and Serena laying on the bed, now looking quite comfortable with their legs resting on their friends.

"That did not go as planned." Harry said smoothly.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned being together in bed just before." Serena said smiling.

"Probably not. We're here though that's the important bit." Harry said.

"Yeah but we likely woke the whole house." Serena said. A knock on the door confirmed this.

"Ginny, what's going on in there dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming into the room.

Ron and Ginny's eyes grew wide as she opened the door. They both thought that Harry and Serena were caught. Suddenly, there was no sign of the two in the room at all, other than a chess board with the pieces all laying on the bed complaining.

"Sorry Mum." Ginny said. "I fell off the bed while me and Ron were playing chess."

"I thought you two were going to sleep." Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"We were, but couldn't sleep. Had a good lie in today after all." Ron said. "Sorry, Mum. Do you want us to go to bed now?"

"No, no, its alright dears. Just be more careful, Ginny." She said.

"Alright Mum, sorry for scaring you." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter and left the room.

"Wow, she didn't notice two trunks in the room." Ron said quietly. "She must be slipping."

"Well that was close." Harry said, appearing in the room with Serena again. "I think we should get out of here before Gin falls off the bed again." He added smiling.

"Alright, Harry. How are we doing this?" Ginny asked. "I traveled with you. Holding a trunk would be very difficult."

"Well it won't be too bad today." Harry said. He waved his hands at the trunks and they quickly shrank down to the size of a matchbox. "See. Come, come children." He said smiling. "We are still short one person."

With Ginny taking one hand, Ron grabbing Harry's arm, Serena threw her arms around Harry's neck and just before disappearing kissed him firmly.

* * *

Hermione was upset as the night passed on. Suddenly, the idea of what Serena had said made her nervous. Not that she didn't like the idea, but while it was an idea it was fun. It would soon be a reality and she didn't know how she would handle that at all. The letter itself reeked of Harry's jokes, and it only made Hermione worry even more.

_Mione,_

_Get ready, mate, we're busting you out today. We have to teach the witches and wizard exactly how to act. Burglary is my new skill, and I plan to use it tonight. Unless I meet my untimely end today, we shall arrive around midnight, if not earlier. Be prepared. I had some problems today, and now I know things have to move quickly. By the time you read this, we might be popping up anytime. Well, must run as I have a million things to do. Only sent this so you wouldn't be blushing when we arrived, and so Ron wouldn't be blushing if you slept in the nude. See you soon._

_The Marauders_

This letter served it's purpose well, as Hermione finally stopped blushing at the thought of what was happening. However she decided to have a few words with Harry about the fact that she never slept in the nude. She stayed in her room after eight o'clock, never knowing if Harry would arrive early or not. As she sat there she decided to read a book. After about an hour, against wiser thoughts she fell asleep.

She didn't even wake as her four friends appeared in her room, two of which had forgotten their purpose and were enjoying the kiss they were entangled in. They paid no attention to the other two until they were tapped on their shoulders, and Ron pointed to Harry's watch. They separated unhappily, grumbling about people having no respect for moments of that nature. They all saw Hermione asleep and Harry smiled.

"Go on Ron. Give her a kiss." Harry said. "Go on, pucker up, you charmer you."

"Please, Ron, don't. I like dinner tonight and don't want to get rid of it so early on." Ginny said.

"Come on, Gin, let the young lovely's be happy for a few minutes before we engage in giving them hell." Serena said.

Hermione hearing voices looked up and saw a very odd sight. Harry was juggling four small boxes, while Serena and Ginny were in heavy conversation and Ron was turning redder by the minute. What made this so odd was that she had never seen all four of them in muggle clothes only. Normally Ron would wear quidditch shirts, Ginny had this weird thing for pants that changed color to her emotion, and Serena had a style unique even to wizards.

"Why are you four in my room?" Hermione asked, having forgotten the letter.

"Wake up call, Miss Granger." Harry said, imitating Dumbledore.

"Yeah time for a summer of fun." Serena said happily.

"Fun for you four, maybe." Ginny said. "My boyfriend wasn't even invited."

"Who says, Gin?" Harry asked.

"You did, Harry." Ginny said, flustered. " You said, and I quote, 'Marauders only. Good summer fun Marauder style'."

"Right, sorry Gin. Had I known earlier, I might have invited him though. Neville wouldn't give us up." Harry said. "Anyway, we are wasting time. I have your trunk, Mione. We are waiting for you to have a good snog with your boyfriend so we can be off."

"I'm not snogging him for your pleasure Harry." Hermione said diplomatically. "However I am ready to go, so lets be quick before I loose my nerve."

Harry nodded, and held his arms out. Ginny again, grabbed his hand, Hermione grabbed his other, Ron grabbing his arm and Serena was again holding on to his neck. He was grateful she left the kiss out this time, as he was having trouble believing this was happening. Closing his eyes and thinking of where he wanted them to be and they all disappeared.

They appeared in a rather large flat in London. Harry smiled as they all looked around cheerfully. The flat was decorated in muggle fashion, including some of the finer electronics that he had seen often in Dudley's room. Computers, a big screen television, video games, and telephones. Harry smiled at all this himself. He had wanted things like this all his life. He wasn't paying attention as the boy walked into the room talking to him.

"Harry, that thing you showed me. The telly? It doesn't work like it did for you." Neville said. "I press the buttons like you said, but the program just keeps changing."

"Sorry Nev, I meant you push the buttons to find programs, and once you find one you like, you stop pressing them." Harry said smiling. "Gin, as a present for your forgotten birthday, I give you a summer with Neville, who's Gran was so happy a friend came for him during the summer, she instantly handed him over without question."

"No, Harry. She let me go cause the friend was the Harry Potter." Neville said, laughing with Harry until Ginny hugged him and gave him a very long kiss.

"We have bedrooms for stuff like that you know." Harry said smiling.

"If I see them go to a bedroom together, I'm going to kill him." Ron said firmly.

"Fine, then. Hermione and Ginny in one room. Neville and Ron in the other." Harry said. Looking at Serena he winked. "Me and you have the master suite."

"Why do you two get to sleep in the same room, then?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it seems Ron is threatened by Neville attempting to take your virtue as it were." Harry said.

"Kinda hard for him to do that though isn't it Harry?" Ginny said, blushing.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted.

"Good one Gin." Harry said sarcastically. "Ron, merely remember that if you attack me, your parents will find you snuck out of their house and are in a house with three boys, three girls, and absolutely no one to watch us."

"Speaking of that how long do you think it will take them to find us?" Serena asked Harry, cleverly changing the subject.

"I'll be found next time I go to Gringotts, which will be tomorrow. However, they will have to find a way to track how I move before they can find me. Neville's Gran only knows that he's with me, but not where. So long as the four of you don't go traveling to wizard London without me, we'll have a good summer." Harry said.

"What about owls, will they be able to find us?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, for the next two months we are utterly free of everything. For all intents and purposes, contacting us can only be done the muggle way." Harry said.

"Moony knows muggle ways though, Harry." Serena said.

"True, but this flat wasn't gotten in the name of Harry Potter. It is in the name of Bill Fredricks, a friend of my uncle." Harry said smiling. "Everything is in that name. So no worries about the Order finding us. Don't think Death Eaters would be likely to look for me here, or in any muggle area other than my aunt and uncle's. So we should be safe."

"So we are the only couple in the same room?" Serena asked smiling wickedly. "I have some very fun ideas how we can spend our time. Hope the other four aren't too lonely."

"Wait a minute how come we have to sleep boys and girls?" Ron asked.

"Well, inviting Neville was done on impulse. We only have three bedrooms." Harry said calmly. "So if you were thinking of having a nice shag every night, you gotta give up on protecting Ginny's non existent 'virtue'."

"We are going to talk about that Harry." Ron said, glaring at him.

Harry seemed bored. "We can talk about that when we talk about Hermione's virtue being gone as well." Harry said smiling as Ron and Hermione blushed. "Exactly. Now decide what you want to do. Sleep with your girlfriend, or your sister's boyfriend." Harry finished and he led Serena to their room. "Night you four. Hope it is a good one."

* * *

Remus woke up the next morning and made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised when he didn't see Serena eating already, or talking hurriedly into the mirror. He thought Harry had called her during the night and they just talked for a long time again. He smiled thinking about how happy those two were. It almost gave him hope that they were both adapting well to this new life of theirs. Thinking Serena should at least eat he started talking with Dobby.

"Dobby, did you call Serena to breakfast this morning?" Remus asked.

"Mr. Remus, sir, Miss Serena isn't here." Dobby said seriously.

"What do you mean Dobby?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I checked all the rooms, except the one I is not allowed in sir. Miss is not being in any of them." Dobby said.

"How long has she been gone?" Remus asked quickly.

"I is not knowing sir. I is only finding out when breakfast is done." Dobby said.

"Dobby, I'm sorry, but I wont be able to have breakfast either. Why don't you and Winky eat and take the day off, as I will not be here either, until I find out where Serena is." Remus said.

"I do not know where she is being sir, but she is being with Harry sir last night." Dobby said cheerfully.

"Harry was here?" Remus said, his eyes narrowing.

Dobby flinched under Remus' look. "Please sir, don't be being angry at Dobby. I only know Harry sir is being here last night again. He is telling Dobby he and Miss Serena was needing privacy, not to come back till morning." Dobby said rapidly.

"I'm not angry Dobby. Not at you anyway." Remus said. "You and Winky take the day off. When I return we will talk about Harry meeting Serena in private, ok?" Dobby nodded and went to find Winky.

Remus walked into the fireplace quickly, throwing the floo powder he said "Hogwarts headmaster's office." and was gone.

* * *

Harry woke up that morning smelling bacon cooking. Stretching carefully, not to wake Serena, who was half laying on him. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He felt a great desire just to stay in bed all day, though he knew they only had enough food for breakfast. That was the only reason he knew he couldn't stay in bed for the day. Against his better judgment he carefully woke Serena up by hugging her tight to him and kissing her on her head.

"Mmm, again already, Harry." Serena said sleepily as she started kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Much fun as that would be, I'm afraid breakfast is cooking. I don't know who knows how to cook, but I know that we will need more money and we'll have to go shopping today." Harry said, trying to keep himself from surrendering to her plan. "Maybe tomorrow we can just stay in here, and take up any ideas you may have until we can't move."

"Sounds good to me." Serena said smiling. "How bout a quick shower before we eat though?"

Harry nodded in agreement, enjoying the sight of Serena's naked body as she walked to the shower. He quickly followed, thanking whoever it was who gave him this great idea. He couldn't imagine a better summer.

* * *

Remus and Albus appeared in the Weasley's living room. They had both discussed what happened and decided it was time to see how many of the Marauders had been in on this plan. Dumbledore sent letters to all of the people in Harry and Serena's year to find out if anyone else had gone missing.

Molly and Arthur were sitting in the kitchen, eating and talking cheerfully. No one else seemed to be awake yet. Molly and Arthur smiled warmly at the two entering their kitchen. Their faces grew serious quickly, however, seeing the expression on Remus' face. They knew something had happened.

"What is it Remus?" Molly asked concerned.

"Are Ron and Ginny here?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Well, of course they are here. Probably still sleeping. They spent half the night playing chess." Molly said calmly.

"Could we see them, Molly. It is urgent. I have some most troubling news for them." Albus said calmly.

"Of course, Albus. I'll bring them right down." Molly said and went to get her children. She appeared a few moments later with a look of shock and concern on her face.

"They are gone too then." Remus said, now angry for not thinking of this before. "Damn that boy! He won't have to worry about Voldemort when I find him."

"What are you going on about Remus?" Arthur asked.

"Harry has taken it upon himself to spirit the children away last night, it appears." Albus said carefully. "Serena and he are gone, as are your children. Hopefully we will find Hermione well in her home. She seems to be the only one who can resist one of Harry's ideas."

"Certainly you don't mean he kidnapped our children, Albus." Molly said shocked.

"No Molly, I am quite certain they would go willingly with Harry. I am also quite certain that they will be very safe with him. I only worry at the trouble they will cause with no one to keep an eye on them." Albus said. "Would you care to accompany us to the Grangers?"

Molly and Arthur nodded, and all four apparated to the Granger home.

* * *

Harry and Serena sat at the table, shocked to see Hermione and Ginny cooking breakfast. It smelled very good, and soon their stomachs were growling. Harry fixed them some coffee, offered some to the girls who refused and sat back down.

"Why are you two up so early this morning." Harry said. "Please don't tell me Ron decided to sleep in the same room as Neville."

"No, he slept in the room with me." Hermione said, smiling cheerfully. "They are playing with the video games you have. You should have taught them how to use them though. They were hitting them screaming about them not coming on."

"Why didn't you teach them. I don't know how they work. I just saw Dudley playing with things like that, and they looked kind of fun. I paid one of the movers to hook everything up." Harry said sheepishly. "I only know how to work a telly and a radio. I was going to ask you about how to work a computer today."

"Oh. Sorry Harry, I forgot they didn't let you play with anything like that. I'll teach you how to work some of the stuff you have around here later today." Hermione said. "Do you know that you have no movies to watch?"

"Well, I didn't know what to buy and I bought so much that I didn't have much money left. Plenty of things I forgot I'm sure." Harry said. At the moment, he could only remember buying six towels, things to cook with and a few plates and cups.

"Yes, you did. We will have to go shopping again." Hermione said stubbornly. "Just like a muggle boy. Attracted to anything bright and flashy. Harry, you really need to work on that."

"Hey, what are you saying Hermione? I don't feel bright and flashy!" Serena said smiling.

"Serena you are as flashy as Harry is at times. You both spend so much time showing off, its a wonder you spend any time out of the spotlight." Ginny said, laughing.

"Good show, Ginny!" Serena said laughing. Ron and Neville came in.

"Wow that is brilliant!" Ron said. "The way things just blow up and how real the magic looks. Muggles are bloody amazing."

"See, Hermione. Ron likes bright and flashy things too." Harry said indignantly.

"I like that thing too." Neville said, smiling. "I never knew muggles had so many fun things to play with."

"Boys." Hermione said irritated, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe we can all just live here when school is over, and have fun all day." Harry said, thinking quickly. "With the money I have, I should be able to pay for this flat till I'm about three thousand nine hundred and ten."

Serena ruffled Harry's hair and laughed. "If you live to be that old, I'll have your children." She said.

"Well we'll be very old parents then, won't we?" Harry asked jokingly.

"But we would definitely be on our toes." Serena said, laughing.

"If we could find our toes." Harry said. Everybody was laughing.

"Alright you lot, food is done." Ginny said. "Harry, would you do the honors for us?" She said pointing to the food.

Harry smiled and waved his hand. All of the food began landing on plates easily. Harry smiled as everyone sat eating and talking happily. He quickly decided he wouldn't mind living with all five of them after school. They all seemed to be like a family, and each having their own specialty that made them unique and great fun to be around. _Yeah,_ Harry thought, _That might not be too bad._

* * *

The Weasley's, Remus, and Albus all stood on the outside as Mr. Granger answered the door. He greeted them all warmly and invited them in. As they sat in the living room, Mr. Granger went to retrieve his wife and daughter. He returned a few minutes later, his wife behind him, but his daughter nowhere in sight. He handed an envelope to Albus.

"This was addressed to you." Mr. Granger said.

Albus read the short note before responding. "Do not worry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Your daughter is fine, I assure you. She is with her friends. Harry is quite an accomplished wizard and will not let anything happen to her or his other friends." Albus said calmly.

"Why didn't she tell us? We would have let her go with them." Mrs. Granger said sadly.

"I believe this is for their protection, more than anything." Albus said. "If only the five of them know where they are, then no one could get the information."

"We wouldn't give information to anyone who would hurt our daughter." Mr. Granger said firmly.

"I know you would not. But as some wizards have ways of finding out things without your consent, it could still be dangerous for them." Albus said calmly. "I am sorry, but know that your child is fine. If she contacts you, please ask her of the Weasley children, Harry, and Serena. I have a feeling that you may have the best chance of hearing from them."

"Why?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Because Harry would not be safe in the wizarding world. The only place he would be able to feel like a normal teenager and not have to worry is the muggle world." Albus said. "We must go now, and find a way to try and find them so we can make sure they are alright. We will let you know of anything we find."

As the four wizards left the house, Albus handed the letter to Remus. Remus nodded and began to think of how he would find all five of them. He didn't have an answer yet, but he had yet to think like a Marauder. That would solve a lot of problems. He handed the note to Molly and Arthur and apparated, as did Albus. Molly and Arthur read the note and looked at each other confused.

_For answers to find the missing ones, one must look to where the first disappeared._

* * *

"I don't see why you have to go alone, Harry." Serena said, angrily. "I could come with you, you know. I'm not afraid of any Order member."

"I'm not either." Harry said calmly. "But if I have to disappear, and one of them grab you, you could either be stuck there or split in half. This isn't the best magic for people's safety. Even you said it was dark magic."

"Yes but you going alone could be dangerous." Serena said.

"Have you forgotten that I'm Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire?" Harry said smiling. "I won't be gone long. I am moving directly to the front of Gringotts. As soon as I get what I need, then I will be back here. I won't be gone more than twenty minutes I promise."

"If you are not back I am apparating there myself." Serena said firmly.

"Fine, love. But I'll be back." Harry said smiling. "See you soon."

Serena smiled as he disappeared. "You better." She said happily.

"Hermione, how do you work this thing?" Ron asked, looking rather confused at the radio.

"Ron, can't you just sit and watch the telly till Harry comes back? I don't have the time to teach you four how to work everything in the house in twenty minutes." Hermione said flustered. She had been asked question like that since she woke up this morning.

"I used that stove very well, thank you." Ginny said with pride. "If only I knew why that big closet wouldn't just hand me food when I needed it I would have had everything under control. How was I suppose to know it wasn't broken?"

"Ginny, you did well, yes. But you almost hexed the refrigerator when it didn't hand you food." Hermione said. "According to Harry, he is the only one allowed to do magic here if we are to remain here secretly. Remember only his magic can't be traced, and that's only as long as he doesn't use a wand."

"I'm sorry, I just forgot is all." Ginny said sheepishly. "After he told us that I did put my wands in my trunk so I wouldn't use them again."

"Ok, Hermione. You said watch a telly. So work one for us." Serena said cheerfully. "It is painfully obvious that we all know very little about this subject. Though maybe we can all get muggle studies after the summer and pass it easily."

* * *

Remus, and the other three wizards appeared in the Dursley's living room, and not waiting for any words from them walked immediately to Harry's room. They knew that an answer or a clue would be there waiting for them. Remus just hoped this wasn't a joke of Harry's and that he really was going to give them something to go on. They found a letter on the bed addressed to Remus. He opened it quickly and they all read.

_Moony,_

_By now you have found that five students and friends are missing. Do not worry. Tell all parents of these four that they are quite safe. Now after thinking whether or not to give you a straight answer here it is._

_All of us were a bit tired of being forced to split for a month or more. So we decided on the train that we would go out into the world and study abroad this summer. I cannot take full credit for the plan, only the idea. _

_As Dumbledore already knows, no doubt, we are in the muggle world. Me and Hermione are going to teach the wizard borns how to live as muggles. Consider this independent study. We will be careful and if me or Serena feels we are no longer safe, I will bring everyone back immediately. You and Dumbledore know that we are very capable of knowing our surroundings and those in them._

_So, don't worry. The Marauders are more than fine, and we have another around, just to make a young, red haired girl smile a bit more. I'll give you a hundred galleons if you figure out who it is without Dumbledore's help. _

_I am willing to meet you to show you I am well and this is not a joke. But come alone. If I see any others from the Order or aurors, I will disappear till September first. If this is agreeable to you I will be at Gringotts for twenty minutes in the morning. Don't know when so just be patient. Gotta go, my friend is getting anxious with the muggles about. Have fun Moony._

_Snuffles._

Remus quickly apparated to Gringotts and began his long wait for Harry. He knew that he had to keep his word, if he wanted a chance to find out why the boy would do this. He also had to resist the urge to throttle him for scaring him by taking Serena in the night with no word about where they were going. While Remus was lost in thought Harry walked into Gringotts and to the first goblin he saw.

"Hello, mate. I need twenty-five thousand pounds from my vault. I don't care about the changing rate today, but I only have twenty minutes before an angry girl appears here, and hexes me into oblivion." Harry said cheerfully. The goblin looked at him suspiciously.

"Name." The goblin said.

"Right, right very sorry. Harry James Potter." Harry said, moving his hair so the goblin could see his scar. "That a strong enough form of identification?" The goblin laughed.

"Good to see you again, Harry. I'll be back. Did you want that box you mentioned last time?"

"No I'll get it before school. It's not time to get it yet. Have you seen Remus Lupin yet?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps you should pay attention to your surroundings, Snuffles." Remus said angrily.

"Bout time you spoke up, Moony. I was beginning to think you were having something of a fit. I watched you sit there a few minutes."

"I'll be right back with your money, Harry." The goblin said. "All I need is the Black girl in here on a vengeance."

"Good idea, Geoff." Harry said smiling. Then looking back at Remus. "Met him the other day."

"Why are you taking that much muggle money about?" Remus asked. "Are you furnishing a mansion?"

"No, Moony. Just don't know how much six people will need." Harry said easily. "Should I have gotten less?"

"I should say so. But this is your prank Harry." Remus said uneasily. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, for one, it means Voldemort can't find me." Harry said smiling. "Two, it gives all six of us a chance not to worry about anything other than having fun. Most importantly, with Voldemort being so quiet and keeping his distance last year, I have a feeling next year will be a lot more interesting. I wanted to live the most of this summer, just in case. The others agreed of course." Harry smiled. "And one guardian agreed whole heartedly to me taking one of us."

"Neville is it then?" Remus smiled.

"On the first go!" Harry said, as Geoff returned. "Geoff, could you put one hundred galleons in Mr. Lupin's vault for me as well. He won a bet with me."

Geoff laughed and nodded. "Of course, Harry. Here is your money. You might want to put that in a safe place. I think that is supposed to be a lot in the muggle world." He said as he handed Harry a bag full of money.

"I know, Geoff. Thanks very much. I've got to be going." Harry said and turned to walk out of Gringotts.

"How are the others Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well," Harry said looking at his watch. "This has to be quick. Five minutes left. Ginny tried to hex a refrigerator, Neville and Ron almost destroyed a perfectly good video game, Hermione is being Hermione as usual, and Serena is even more seductive than when we are in school. I am having the time of my life. We ate a good breakfast and have to go shopping for food and other things Hermione said I wasn't bright enough to buy. That answer your question?"

"Are the girls acting much like Serena?" Remus asked.

"Don't know Moony. That's not a question I really bothered to ask. One is my ex girlfriend, and the other is like my sister." Harry said. He looked at his watch again. "Sorry Moony no more time. I have to go." Harry finished and disappeared.

"Why do I feel like I just let one of the most dangerous of the six of you disappear without even thinking of stopping you." Remus said to himself laughing.


	3. Shopping and Teaching the Wizard borns

**Chapter Three**

**Shopping and Teaching The Wizard Borns**

Harry appeared in the living room after exactly twenty minutes had passed smiling.

"Sorry I'm on time." Harry said. "Would have been back earlier, but I had a little talk with Moony."

"What! I thought you were trying to avoid them." Serena said.

"Not Moony, I told him to meet me." Harry said smiling. "Now they know we are fine and we won't have to worry about them searching for us too."

"I can't believe you. What if he grabbed you before you came here?" Serena asked.

"I always stayed about twenty feet from him. In the time it would have taken him to get to me, I would have been here." Harry said. "Look I know it was stupid, but I wanted to have at least one group off our tail for a while."

"Alright I'll let it go this time, but don't do something without telling me about it again." Serena said sternly.

"Alright." Harry said, surrendering. Then he looked at Hermione. "I did get enough money I hope."

"How much did you get?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty five thousand." Harry said simply.

"Quid!" Hermione said, her jaw dropping.

"Not enough?" Harry asked.

"More than enough. We could buy the best of everything we need and still have more than half left over." Hermione said.

"Good, then I won't have to go to Gringotts for more money when we run out of food." Harry said, smiling.

"We are out of food." Hermione said.

"I know, but we can't very well stock a fridge with enough to last us for two months. I don't really feel like enchanting that so it would be that large inside it either. We'd kind of stick out a bit you know." Harry said. "Six teenagers with more food than anyone normally buys at one time. Remember, we are going for the normal muggle teens living together."

"Right. Perfectly normal." Hermione said. "How are we going to pull this off? We have four people who never even saw the muggle places we will be going too. And we aren't exactly fit with transportation."

"We could take the knight bus." Serena said.

"Or we could take the car." Harry said easily.

"We don't have a car." Hermione said.

"Who says?" Harry answered smiling. "I even have a license." Harry said showing her. "Got it yesterday."

"You really were busy yesterday then." Hermione said.

"Definitely. Now the car is charmed. We can all fit in their comfortably. Figured we'd all need to go for the shopping." Harry said. "So shall we go?"

"Is this a real license or did you just make it?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked appalled. "I earned that! Studied through last year." He said.

"Sorry, Harry, didn't mean to offend you." Hermione said, then smiled. "Lets go everyone. Long day ahead I feel."

They all piled into the car, and Harry climbed in behind the wheel. Harry started following the directions Hermione gave him and soon they were in front of the first shop. Hermione gave the four who were not muggle raised a quick lecture about how to act there. When she was as confident as she could be that they would act as muggles they entered the store.

They shopped for nearly two hours in the one shop, everyone accepting whatever Hermione said they needed. With three carts of things piled up, they decided it was time to leave. Harry paid while the others took the items to the car. Then they were off to another shop which appeared to be only about entertainment.

Harry, holding true to Hermione's idea that boys like flashy things bought many more electronics, some he even saw no real need for. Hermione began selecting movies and Harry eventually joined her while the others just stood watching these two confused. After an hour of shopping in this store, Harry and Hermione felt they had enough movies and music to last the summer. In reality there was no way possible for them to watch and listen to everything they had. Leaving this store, Harry took them to the cafe he was at the night before. Here Serena, Ron, Ginny, and Neville began to question them.

"What were those thin boxes you two kept picking up?" Ron asked.

"What about the really small, thin boxes?" Ginny asked.

"What was in the boxes?" Serena asked.

"What do they do?" Neville asked.

Hermione and Harry laughed at them. "The thin boxes Ron, held something called a DVD." Hermione said.

"It.." Harry said thinking. "Makes a movie show up on the telly."

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"A play Ron." Hermione answered. "The other boxes held cd's. They play music for a particular singing group."

"We can explain the rest later. We are still in a muggle place." Harry said calmly.

The four agreed to this and began enjoying the muggle world again. They seemed to like the cafe, which Harry was grateful. The place was quiet but no one really complained to having six loud children joking, laughing and talking about the most normal things in their lives. They had a small lunch and talked about everything they had left to do.

Harry decided it was time to go when Ron made a comment about the waitress moving almost as fast as a house elf. Hermione said the only thing left was to buy some food. Harry readily agreed, knowing this might be the easiest thing to handle. He made his way to the store, where again Hermione lectured them.

They entered the stored happily, each one thinking of what they wanted for dinner. Hermione collected two trolleys, and her and Harry took them. They began buying food that all of them thought would be good. Serena had to be dragged away from one aisle as she kept saying that they should have beer around. She finally gave up when Harry and Hermione said they couldn't get that as none of them were old enough yet.

Sweets were bought in mass amounts, Hermione commenting that her parents would be disappointed. When they had filled both trolleys, they decided against getting another. They paid for the food quickly and loaded the car up. No longer having any room in the trunk, they were all happy enough to go back to their flat.

When they arrived back at the flat they decided to bring the stuff in the muggle way as well. Taking twenty trips, they finally had everything in. Harry took the liberty of putting the groceries away, which took him about five seconds. He looked cheerfully at Hermione who was taking things out of their bags one item at a time as she scowled.

The day passed quickly for them. Each had a job to do, whether it was in the bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, or living room. This kept everyone busy for quiet a while. Even Harry took his time doing things, mainly because he was supposed to handle anything that required electric that he bought.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry took up the cooking that night, being the only people who really knew how too cook without magic. Serena was watching carefully and taking notes so she could learn how to do this. She swore by the end of the summer she would know how to cook. More than once Harry thought about calling Dobby to help them, but they got through all this easily enough. Harry smiled as dinner was finished and prepared the plates.

For dinner, Hermione had insisted on chicken parmesan, with spaghetti with pesto sauce, baked potatoes, and rolls. The meal was wonderful, Ron and Neville saying a meal couldn't have been made better with magic. Harry commented that it could have been made quicker, causing everyone to laugh.

Hermione put in a movie after dinner, and promised to teach them whatever they needed to know about muggle living tomorrow. Harry knew he had a few things to learn himself, but nowhere near what the others did. They watched a very funny movie about a group of friends who seemed to be clearly insane, which all caused them to laugh at the resemblances to themselves.

* * *

Remus finally finished telling the order what Harry had told him. It wasn't a long story, but many of the Order were taking great pains to ask him questions through the tale. When he finally got out the last sentence, he started grumbling about no one wanting him to tell it. Dumbledore listened to his story intently however. Both knew there was something Harry wasn't telling them.

"I don't think this was a quick plan, Remus." Albus said.

"I agree, there is too much involved. I know he was telling the truth about everything he said though." Remus said. "He seemed to answer too quickly to be lying. If he was, he planned it well. What about Neville Longbottom being with them?"

"That is true. His grandmother seemed most happy to tell me that her grandson was with Harry Potter. She never even bothered to ask where they were going, or where Harry lived. She seemed most interested in the fact that he could apparate and take someone else though. Harry promised that Neville would get everything he needed to start school, as Harry's way of thanking her for letting him stay." Albus said.

"That sounds like Harry." Remus said smiling. "Always so polite and cheerful when he is trying to charm people. I bet he could have told her and asked her not to say anything and she would still say she knew nothing. Just like his father."

"I agree. I wonder if the children were involved in this plan, or if it was just him and Serena." Albus said. "Certain aspects seem remarkably like Miss Granger, like living in the muggle world. She would be the one to think of this, although it would bare a definite choice for Harry as well."

"Why would they do this, Albus?" Molly asked. "They all know Harry is in danger without people to look after him."

"He is in danger with people looking after him Molly." Albus said. "Either way he is in peril. With Harry, Ginny, and Serena I know those three are strong together. They seemed to have included Ron and Hermione in their training as well. It may be that those five together would be able to fight a war if all of them are at the same pace. Harry alone is a force to be reckoned with, and I have only fought him while he gave me the benefit of not using those special powers of his. I have no doubt they will be safe.

"My only concern is of the parents of these six. You and Arthur seem most upset about this. I'm sure I can never say I understand completely, but I know this worries you. Remus, I know you do not worry about either child in your custody, and I know why you do not. I only wish everyone knew the reason. Maybe then they would not feel so worried." Albus finished.

"What are you talking about Albus?" Arthur asked.

"It is not time yet, Albus. If she wanted them to know, she would have said as much. This could also cause problems between the two, being as they are living in the present and no longer thinking of the past." Remus said. "If you tell them, you know as well as I she will be extremely angry. It will do no good anyway, as them knowing may only worry them more."

"What are you two talking about?" McGonagall asked hurriedly.

"Remus is right. It is not yet time. I will merely say this. Miss Black is a very strong girl, indeed almost more than her years permit." Dumbledore said, smiling. Remus saw the familiar twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Remus.

"I agree. However, she is sometimes as reckless as Harry." Remus said. "It seems we have to trust to Hermione's strong ability to think rationally. Though I have thought of something."

"What is that, Remus?" Albus asked.

"It seems that they are not doing this to cause or make trouble." Remus said. "They seem to be doing this as three young couples escaping from the world for a while."

"How do you mean?" Molly asked, suddenly quite curious.

"Think about it. Six children. All of them are dating someone that is there. This seems more like a romantic getaway among friends than a coup to raise hell freely. Though they very well may cause some. Serena and Harry especially. They seem to thrive on it." Remus said.

"You think these children left to...be alone?" Arthur asked.

"I can't tell for all of them. I know that Harry and Serena are enjoying themselves." Remus said. "Then, we also know that is not a new thing to the two. I only suspect the same of Ron and Hermione. But Ginny is confusing to me. I have often suspected she and Harry, but have no idea about her and Neville."

"She and Harry...no she wouldn't do such a thing." Molly said firmly.

"I am not stating a fact, Molly, only a speculation." Remus said. "That is not the case now, in any way, as Harry and Serena seem inseparable, even when we force them to be. He was here the night before last as well. It seems very likely that those two are closer than any of us here know."

"He was here the night of the meeting?" Albus asked. "Why didn't you inform me of this."

"I didn't know that he was here more than a few moments until I talked to Dobby today." Remus said.

"Dobby!" Albus called. When the elf appeared he looked at him kindly. "Would you be able to tell us where Harry is?"

"I is not knowing sir." Dobby said. "I is only knowing when he was here. He is not telling me where he is going, only that is he be needing Dobby, he would be calling him."

"Calling you, Dobby?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. He is giving Dobby a special mirror to be using." Dobby said, showing Dumbledore the mirror. "He is saying it lets me talk to him if I is needed."

"Could I use that Dobby?" Albus asked.

Dobby seemed to be thinking a moment. "I is only allowing that if I is to be staying close. Dobby was told always stay close to the mirror. Harry sir told me not to be leaving it anywhere."

"That is fine Dobby. You can stand right next to me while I use it. Is that close enough?" Albus said and Dobby nodded, handing Dumbledore the mirror. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Good form. Tell me you didn't steal it from Dobby though." Harry said.

"No, Harry I did not steal it. Dobby is actually standing right next to me. He is keeping his word to you." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Tell him I said thank you, and that his services are probably more needed there at the moment." Harry said. Dumbledore repeated the message to Dobby who smiled.

"Why did you take this adventure, Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Seemed like a good plan. Fun and freedom before the fall, before the war gets too close." Harry said, smiling sadly. "A chance to live a life with only friends and a girlfriend, away from people following me. Even for a small time."

"The children's parents are worried for them though, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Didn't you tell them they're safe with me and..." Harry paused. He looked to the side, then smiled and nodded. "With me and Tonks?"

The people in the room gasped. "Tonks isn't dead?" was said by more than one person. This caused an uproar that caused Dumbledore to sigh. "Harry, would you and Nymphadora please come to Grimmauld Place? None will force you to stay, and no one can read your mind as you know."

"Ask her." Harry said as Serena's face popped up.

"Nymphadora?" Dumbledore said. She seemed to think for a moment then whispered to Harry. Harry came back to the mirror.

"One thing. She doesn't want anyone to say anything about me and her, and she wants your promise that we will not be forced to stay."

"You have my word." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." Harry said smiling. "Me and Tonks will be right there, also, mind telling them her new name?"

"It will be done, how long will you take?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few minutes as we were just getting ready for-" Harry stopped. "For bed."

"I see, tell your friends you are leaving as well. I will see you soon." Dumbledore said, Harry nodded and faded from the mirror. "Well friends, I see she is ready to tell you all the truth. Nymphadora Tonks was never really dead, not technically. More permanently changed. Here is the small version of the story..."

* * *

Harry groaned at the idea of having to leave. This was going to be another problem altogether. Harry accepted that he was in love with a person who used to be his godmother, because she was not that person anymore. He only hoped the others saw it that way too. He also wasn't too happy with Dumbledore's timing, as they were entertaining themselves with trying something Serena found in a book in Sirius' study. Now there was a man who Harry admired more than ever. He saw more than a few of those positions with remarks scribbled in the corner like 'this was fun', 'gotta try this again' and Harry's personal favorite 'WOW'.

"Dumbledore's a good man, but he has such a way about calling at the absolute worst time." Serena said, breathing heavily still.

"I agree." Harry said, groaning again before getting dressed.

"You know, one day, when this war is over, me and you are going to spend a week with that book." Serena said, smiling slyly. "And we are not leaving that room till we have tried every one in the book."

"Stop or I'll start traveling through wizard London screaming for Voldemort to come and face me now, so the fun can begin." Harry said, grinning.

"What makes you think that's not a good plan? It would definitely catch him off guard, especially if you went in your current position." Serena said, pointing just under his waist. "Good to know I still have that effect."

Rolling his eyes, Harry finished dressing, while Serena did the same. When they were both dressed they were going to tell the others. Harry went to Ron and Hermione's room but once he heard sounds coming from the door he decided that wasn't the best idea, not wanting to interrupt whatever they were doing. Serena seemed to have accidentally interrupted something, coming from the hallway, blushing.

"They're, uh, a bit preoccupied." Serena said.

"Same with the other two." Harry said.

"Great everyone is busy but us, who have to go hang out with old people." Serena said frowning.

"I know, such is the price of maturity." Harry said sadly.

Serena laughed. "God help us if we are the mature ones." She said. Harry nodded and took her hand.

* * *

When the two appeared in the middle of the kitchen, Harry had the feeling of wanting to move right back to the flat. Everyone just glared at the two making them feel even more uncomfortable than they thought they would be. Dumbledore smiled at them though, as well as Remus. Harry, taking a deep breath, fell into the marauder attitude.

"Well, if your not happy to see us why are you all visiting our house?" Harry asked lazily.

"I know, here looking ungrateful to see us, probably running poor Dobby and Winky ragged. Talk about unthankful guests." Serena said, sounding extremely bored and insulted.

"There's no need for that you two." Remus said. "They just heard about who Serena was, and they are angry at knowing that their friend left them in the dark for so long."

"Some friends." Serena said angrily. "Always 'Tonks, be this person' or 'Tonks we need a spy that looks like this'. They were my friends because of what I was, not who." She spat viciously at them. "They're all just angry that I can't do it anymore."

Remus was shocked at this sudden change in her attitude. He had never heard her speak this way, as Serena or Tonks. It was quite unnerving actually. Harry stood beside her, glaring at the others, as if daring them to speak against her. Molly was first to speak on the whole situation.

"I don't care whether you are Tonks or not. I just want to know that my children are safe!" She said angrily, quickly waving her finger in Serena's face.

"Molly, DONT DO THAT!" Remus shouted. She turned and faced him, seeing his eyes, she backed from the girl quickly.

"Anyone else only want to know about us and the other four?" Harry asked coldly. Few people raised their hands. "You stay, those who don't, get the hell out. If I see anyone act in anything but a happy and cheerful manner towards either of us, I will make you see what anger can do in the right hands. Understood?" He said. Those not staying quickly left.

Serena, seeing that they left, began laughing, and Harry joined her. "You definitely have a way with people, love." She said.

"It works well when its needed." Harry said laughing. Harry waved his hands and chairs came for the people standing to sit. He sat next to Remus with Serena sitting on him. As the others sat down Harry saw all the Weasley's, save the two at the flat and Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, as well as a few people Harry recognized as his watchers.

Serena smiled at them all. "So whatcha wanna know?" She asked cheerfully.

"Where are our children?" Arthur asked quickly.

"Wrong question." Harry said. "We can't tell you, not so much because of us. Remus knows we are actually safer with no one knowing where I am. They swore as did we that it would remain a secret."

"I meant why aren't they with you." Arthur said.

"They were..." Harry said, looking at Serena with pleading eyes.

"They were doing what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." Serena said, still cheerful. Remus smirked and looked at Harry.

"I see." Remus said. "No wonder it took you some time to get here."

"Nah, couldn't finish Moony, Dumbledore sort of killed that whole moment." Harry said, laughing now. "Sir you have the most horrid timing."

"I am sorry Harry. I did not know." Dumbledore said.

"They aren't" Molly said, her eyes wide.

"Yup they are." Serena said. "Not really the first time for any of them. Well maybe for Neville, I'm not too sure." Serena said.

"Serena, love," Harry said calmly, "You are putting your foot in it. Our friends have to go home to these parents. Only me and you have someone as great as Moony, who just laughs and say 'Good going'."

"Shit! I forgot about that." Serena said looking down. "It probably is their first times, actually their probably not even really doing any but sleeping, or maybe playing chess." She added, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as well.

This caused Remus to start laughing. The other parents looked at him shocked. "Well, at least we know that these two aren't lying, well at least not until the last thing Serena said anyway." Remus said.

"I do not believe these are the answers we are looking for." Dumbledore said. "Are you children really alright?"

"Yes sir, just today we went and collected everything we needed for where we are staying." Harry said, then looked at Remus. "I got my license and a car yesterday mate. Beautiful car as well."

"Congratulations." Remus said.

"Also, Hermione, Ginny and Harry can cook. Quite delicious meal tonight." Serena said smiling. She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Excellent job they did. Hermione and Harry are teaching us about some of the muggle things tomorrow. Amazing things really. Something about 6 inches around and perfectly flat holds an amazing play."

"Really!" Mr. Weasley said, suddenly very interested. "Could I come and learn about these things as well. You could blindfold me, or close all the windows, I really would love to see some of these things."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Harry and Serena laughed. "Sorry, Maybe when we are about to leave we will bring you to see everything we have. I'm sure the Grangers have all these things, maybe they could give you a display of them. After all, with the way Ron and Hermione are getting on, you might be related soon." Harry said easily.

"Does anyone suspect you six are not muggles?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, of course not." Serena said. "We are very careful to act as muggle as possible, except Harry, who uses magic for some things. Even he doesn't do it unless we are at home."

"No one is even looking for us there. Its the perfect cover, sir. We are six students on vacation from a school not far from there. At the end of the summer we will return to school and if we like the place we will pay for the entire time we are away and come back the next summer." Harry said.

"Is that your plan or your cover?" Dumbledore asked.

"A little of both really. It's nice to have a place with electricity, as I grew quite fond of things like that when I was young." Harry said.

"I like it too. The telly is an amazing thing! It can do so many different things." Serena said.

"Is there any way we can talk to all of you children?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. The phone. If Mr. and Mrs. Granger permit it of course." Harry said.

"I don't mind, but it would need to be done on Sundays." Mrs. Granger said.

"Is that acceptable?" Harry asked everyone. They all nodded eagerly. "Alright, Sunday afternoons, around two o'clock?."

"We could go to their house then." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright then, that works out." Harry said. "I wanted to apologize to you all. I came up with the idea, but we were all involved in the plan. Serena decided how, Hermione decided it had to be a muggle place, Ginny decided the town, and Ron decided that it should be owl proof. Aside from giving the idea, I only decided the time. The only person completely guilt free is Neville. He thinks we all have permission to do this like he did.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, for not letting you in. Hermione said you would agree to it. I was afraid you would want to know where we were going. I don't want anyone but us six to know we are there. It is only for all of our safety, I assure you. Hopefully by next summer, I will have finished this and we can all have a nice dinner together. Hopefully we will be celebrating the end of the war, as well as many other things." Harry said smiling. "I also hope you can forgive us for being so cruel to you all as to hide it and make you worry. I just had faith that Dumbledore and Moony would figure out the plan as soon as they saw. Apparently they did."

"Harry, you did a very bad thing, this plan." Mrs. Weasley said. "It is not an easy thing to forgive. May I ask, would you have asked us about this if it weren't such a necessity for you to hide?"

"Of course. Well maybe not." Harry said thinking. "If it weren't for me needing to hide I might not have come up with the plan at all. I might have just gotten everyone together here, and dealt with people watching over me. That's another thing I'm hiding from. People are always watching me to make sure I'm safe, and that bothers me immensely at times. I just wanted one time where I didn't have to wonder if someone was watching me if I wanted to just hang out with Serena and...well, you know."

"We need to go, Harry. Long day tomorrow." Serena said standing up calmly. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer. Please let us know when the Hogwarts letters come. Neville's will come here as well. We will come and pick them up and coordinate a good time for the Order and us to get them. All school stuff is on me and Harry this year after all." She said smiling.

"Gotta go guys, need some sleep." Harry said smiling.

"I never said sleep!" Serena said, laughing.

"Well either way a bed is needed." Harry said.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said appalled.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Harry said smiling. "Maybe we should discuss this at home love?"

"Certainly. Bye everyone!" Serena said and kissed Harry on the lips as they disappeared.

"Those children are going to be worse than last year when they return to Hogwarts." Remus said.

"Yes, I agree, and now their are five of them, all learning behavior from those two." Albus said.

"Oh dear, my poor daughter." Molly said.

"At least their honest." Remus said. "Sometimes a little too honest."

* * *

The next morning Harry and Serena woke up early, but chose to stay in bed for a while. They started talking relaxingly about the future and what would happen. They jokingly said they would marry and have ten children for a while, until they ran out of names at five. They talked about what was happening now, the war, the way they were getting on. Anything to say to each other to keep them in bed for a while longer.

After a few more things to talk about the discussion changed to subjects of a more sexual nature, and that tended to start up a whole other reason for staying in bed. Afterwards they had another wonderful shower causing them to start up again, and when they were finished and finally ready to face their friends they headed into the living room.

"Morning." Serena said, her breathing still slightly ragged.

"Morning, mates." Harry said easily falling into his chair as Serena fell over him.

"So, Gin, how is he?" Serena asked quickly. Ginny blushed a deep shade of red and Neville ran from Ron instantly.

Harry trying to save Neville from certain death jokingly said. "Nev, I still got her first!" to which Ginny only blushed deeper. This brought Ron back to the living room, glaring at Harry.

"Harry, I told you we were gonna talk about that." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Okay then, but first tell me, how is Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron blushed quickly. "If your embarrassed I'll talk about my times with Serena to help you out. It's really quite amazing, she does this thing with her tongue where she-"

"Never mind, Harry." Ron said and left the room quickly.

"Your best mate is a bit of a prude." Serena said.

"Only in front of other people." Hermione said softly.

"Really! I want details." Serena said looking rather interested while Hermione blushed this time.

"How can you two not be embarrassed to talk about this stuff?" Ginny asked confused.

"Trust me after you get interrupted by Dumbledore, you are never embarrassed again." Harry said laughing.

Serena returned to her comfortable position of draping herself on Harry's lap. "Oh yeah, that reminds me Gin. The Order knows who I am now." She said easily. "You can tell the rest of this lot if you feel like it."

"Maybe at dinner, so you can blush when they find out how old you really are." Ginny said laughing.

"Hey what about our training session today? Aren't we all to learn muggle stuff today?" Harry said, quickly changing the subject.

"oh yes, sorry about that. I'll get Ron and Neville and then we can start." Hermione said smiling.

* * *

At dinner that night, Ginny told everyone who Serena was, or used to be. They all thought it was hilarious, and no one seemed angry about it in the least. On the contrary, they were happy to know that one of their best friends became an auror before the age of 17. They all had a wonderful time, until it came to using the stuff they were taught about that day.

The next week was spent with Harry and Hermione often laughing at their friends. Neville swore that cd's wanted to drag him inside the player, Ron once said the telly had it in for him when it would keep turning itself off when he started setting the sleep timer, Ginny said the computer was broke on more than one occasion when she was still learning about passwords, and Serena kept claiming the DVD player was trying to bite her.

Harry found it amazing that such wise wizards would be so easily confused by things that seemed so simple to him. Then he remembered his first day in the wizarding world and put this idea aside. He was just as clueless as they were about things he knew about. Harry decided it must depend on what world your from.

After they got used to things, it got a bit slow. Harry thought the words that normally meant that trouble was building up. He often saw the same look in Serena's eyes that he saw in the mirror. He began to think up something to make sure this didn't become a permanent problem, knowing this area was in for a great deal of trouble.

Harry and Serena were bored.


	4. The Marauders Attack

**Chapter Four**

**The Marauders Attack**

Serena and Harry began discussing what to do to brighten their days. Nights always seemed fine, but their days had begun to slow down. Their minds were now wandering to pranks they could pull, and soon it was all they could do not to just attack random people with a prank. On the third day of their planning Harry had had enough.

Waking everyone but Hermione, who would no doubt complain about his actions, up early, he took them all to the cafe for breakfast. On the way there it seemed the streets were in havoc wherever Harry walked. None of the four following him were paying much attention to him, or they would have noticed his hands moving before something would happen.

First victim was a man hoping for a paper. Harry felt bad for the man afterwards, promising if he ever saw the man again he would make something nice happen. However, that was not in store for today. As the man reached for a paper, the papers decided not to want to be taken easily, thus swirling around him in a whirlwind fashion. Every time the man would grab one, it seemed five others would begin attacking him until he let it go. This had all his friends laughing in seconds, as they asked if that was normal in the muggle world.

"Sure, even the papers have an attitude here." Harry said smiling. Serena gave him a knowing look, but said nothing.

A long set of cars all suddenly began switching places with their neighbors, though no one seemed to notice. Harry actually made his friends watch for a second. As people came out early, not paying any attention, and began heading towards the space their car was parked. Alarms blared from cars that didn't have any, doors were locked when they should have been unlocked, and just general confusion was about. Harry ushered them away as others began gapping at them all for laughing.

He charmed a few fire hydrants to spray random people, which he would enjoy on the way back home. He also played with a few benches that now no longer liked to be sat on. They kept jumping aside or backwards as soon as someone went to sit. This general type of chaos only lasted from their flat to the cafe. Things happening randomly, purely for the enjoyment of the five.

When they reached the cafe, they sat, still laughing about the things they had witnessed. The waitresses seemed to like the teenagers now, indeed knowing all of them by name. They would often be caught telling stories of some of the things they did in school, of course explaining only the things that could be done without magic. Today, however they talked amongst themselves.

"Harry, you did that didn't you?" Serena asked knowingly, a smile on her lips.

"Did what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh yeah, I believe you, Harry. I know you've been out of your mind about how to liven things up." Serena said. "Just be careful, as this could cause unwanted attention."

"I know, that's why only a few of them are actually easy to see for magic. Most of the stuff could be easily explained as an odd phenomena." Harry said.

"All I know mate, whatever you did to those papers was brilliant!" Ron said, still laughing.

"Classic even!" Ginny said.

"How did you do that anyway?" Neville asked.

"That is a marauder secret Neville." Harry said calmly, "Meaning either I'd have to make you a marauder, or kill you after I told you."

Neville swallowed visibly, his eyes wide. "K-k-kill me?" He asked nervously.

Harry started laughing. "Sorry, Nev, its a muggle expression. Means its a big secret." He said.

"Oh, okay Harry. Next time warn me about that, alright?" Neville said, still nervous.

"I'll try Neville." Harry said.

"Harry, why can't Neville be a Marauder?" Ginny asked. "We all are, and its only helped us."

"And keeps us in detention, always worrying if we'll take a joke or prank too far and get suspended, and although we are popular, the only reason we aren't attacked by Slytherins is because they are afraid of us three." Harry said easily. "I also promised his Gran that I would see to it that he stayed safe and didn't get into any trouble at school. You know that I keep my promises."

"Mione never gets in trouble!" Ginny said quickly.

"Mione hides as soon as she knows a plan is about to happen. Of course she doesn't get in trouble." Harry said. "This year, I fear even she may fall with us, as Dumbledore knows that the five of us plan together. I would just feel better if Neville didn't join unless he took up with his Gran that it was his decision, not mine or your's, but his. He has never even so much as mentioned such an idea."

"Actually, Harry, I have." Neville said, smiling nervously. "Just not too you. I talk to Ginny about it a lot. You all look to be having so much fun, and I want to help."

Harry sighed audibly, closing his eyes for a second. Then he looked at Neville, grinning mischievously. "We'll have to have you prank someone when school comes. If you like the idea still we will take your punishment with you, so make sure its worth what we get, then you will be a marauder." Harry said, his grin now arrogant. "But, you cannot be as cool as me! That is not allowed. Besides, I have all these cool tattoos to keep me ahead on that."

Neville laughed heavily. "I don't think that's much of a problem, Harry. After all you are the boy who-" He started.

"Never say that again." Harry said venomously, his eyes narrowed, glaring at Neville. "Never call me that, or even think that about me ever. Is that clear?"

"S-s-sorry, H-Harry, I didn't mean to-to upset you." Neville said, now clearly fearing what Harry might do.

"Harry, stop it. He wasn't calling you the boy who lived, he only meant you would always be ahead of the game because of it." Serena said, her arrogance matching Harry's. "C'mon, Snuffles, it's time you calmed down. Can't have any windows shattering here. That will attract the Order, thinking you can't control it anymore." she added in a soft whisper.

Harry, the anger quickly leaving his eyes, smiled at Neville. "Sorry mate, thought you were gonna start thinking of me as the boy who lived. Don't like that title much, as you can see." Harry said, grinning again "So what are we going to do till two?"

They decided it would be best to observe the damage done around town. Harry caused a few more accidents before he stopped. The other four bumped into him as he stood wide eyed. Standing ten feet away from them were a group of wizards, all looking around trying to find who had charmed the various objects. Harry grew even more nervous when they looked directly at him.

"It's Harry Potter!" One yelled.

"Get him!" Said another.

"Run!" Harry yelled.

The five began running in the opposite direction of the wizards. Harry took the lead and started taking them through alley's and backstreets hoping to loose these wizards. One apparated right in front of him, only to be thrown through the air as Harry held up his hand. Running onto a deserted street, he looked around quickly. He saw his friends, Serena and Ginny appearing fine, Ron doing a bit worse, but Neville was doubled over panting. Harry knew he had to get them away quickly. Seeing the wizards catch up to them, Harry quickly grabbed Neville's and Ron's arms while the girls grabbed him.

Appearing in the living room of their flat, everyone collapsed onto one of the chairs. Looking at each of them, still grinning, Harry saw that three of them thought this was as fun as getting into trouble. Neville, however was having trouble catching his breath. Harry walked to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, handing it too Neville.

"It will help you a bit." Harry said. "Gotta get you running if your going to be one of us, though. Can't have you getting caught in a situation like that." He added smiling. Just then Hermione came from her room, stretching and yawning.

"Why are you all up so early?" Hermione said. Harry fell back on the couch next to Serena.

"Well, we caused a lot of trouble, got chased by a few people in the ministry, and had a pretty good time all around." Harry said. "Oh and we had breakfast at the cafe."

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione said looking at Serena.

"Probably not, that's why we didn't invite you." Serena said smiling.

"Ok, well, I'm going to have a shower then." Hermione said, walking out of the room, leaving the others laughing.

* * *

"Remus, we have a problem." Albus said, handing him the Daily Prophet. "This happened four hours ago."

Remus looked at the paper and shook his head. "Tell me they aren't saying what I think they are" He said.

_Harry Potter on The Run_

_The Boy Who Lived attacking muggles?_

_In an unprecedented case, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was seen fleeing the scene of a large mass of muggle attacks, leaving many hurt, and some at a loss, claiming that things that couldn't be happening were. The muggles hurt were not severely injured, however when the scene was being investigated, Harry Potter was seen with four unknown people, possibly muggles themselves. When he was recognized he immediately began to flee the scene, during the pursuit, he was said to have used magic on one Ministry official, and when cornered, he performed an apparition none have ever seen, taking his four accomplices with him. As yet there is no report as to what will happen to Harry Potter, we can only hope that he is not treated so easily as every other time he managed to get out of things, even his complete disregard for wizarding law..._

"I do not know, but I doubt it will look good that Harry is in an undisclosed location until further notice." Albus said.

"What have you done, Harry?" Remus said, now worried about his godson. "You know those four weren't muggles." He directed at Albus.

"I know this very well, just as I know he did not apparate." Albus said. "Though I've never known him to cause intentional damage to someone. I do not know what is happening, but I do not like it."

* * *

"WHAT!" Harry shouted into the phone. "I did not hurt anyone! I played a few jokes, yeah. I did not cause anyone harm. Does that even sound like me? Hurt people's ego sure, but not physical harm. That's against everything you taught me!"

"What are they talking about Harry?" Serena asked.

"Hold on Moony." Harry said using the speakerphone. "Go ahead."

"The Prophet is saying this, not me. I am only trying to find out what happened. Why did you attack a Ministry employee?" Remus said.

"That was an accident!" Harry said, still fuming. "He apparated in front of me and tried to grab me. I overreacted, and he flew away. The way you say it I put a curse on him!"

"Harry, I'm not accusing you. I'm trying to find out what happened." Remus said.

"We just got bored Moony." Serena said. "Harry was pulling a few pranks. Nothing serious, making papers surround a guy, moving muggles cars around, charming benches not to let people sit on them, and, what were those things that shot water at people?"

"Fire hydrants." Harry said.

"Yeah those things. He didn't do anything that could cause any damage worse than a bruised bum and a paper cut." Serena said.

"Well the Prophet is making it sound a lot worse. Harry you might need to come out of hiding for this." Remus said. "They are trying to make you out to be as bad as they acted like Sirius was."

"I'm not leaving Moony. Take this message to the Prophet." Harry said. "Tell them I said that if they don't print an article that represents the facts accurately, I will come to them in person to make sure they get these facts right, and make sure they know they won't like me to fix their stories."

"Harry, you can't threaten them, that will only make things worse." Remus said.

"He's right, Potter." Serena said.

"How do I fix this?" Harry said calmly.

"I honestly don't know myself, Harry. I will talk to Dumbledore and see what we can figure out." Remus said.

"Tell the Prophet I'll give them my first interview to tell them what really happened." Harry said thoughtfully. "Maybe I can get out of this one with charm and style."

"Alright. They will ask me to be there. Will that bother you?" Remus said.

"Not unless you try to keep me from coming back here." Harry said.

"Then you'll have to deal with all of us." Serena said.

"I haven't tried to keep you from going back there yet, Harry. I won't start now." Remus said.

"Ok, tell them. I'm gonna put Hermione on the phone now, so she can talk to her parents. Can you talk to Neville's Gran and make sure she knows he is still alright." Harry said.

"Of course, now I'll give the phone to the Grangers." Remus said.

"PHONE HERMIONE!" Harry shouted. Hermione came running in and grabbed the phone. Harry walked into his room and fell backwards on the bed sighing.

"Problems, Harry?" Serena said smiling.

"Every time I try to have a little fun, everything goes to hell." Harry said uneasily. "It's almost like everyone wants me to be around just long enough to kill Voldemort, and all the time between then and now, I'm supposed to be perfect and never have any fun."

"Its not that, love, it's that they want you to look as bad as him, so when you do have to kill him, they can say 'The Boy Who Lived has killed!' and not mention who." Serena said.

"Kinda makes me think of offering the bastard a compromise." Harry said sadly.

"What would you offer him though, Harry?" Serena said, indulging him.

"Let me and my friends live peacefully, away from all the hell that he wants to cause, and I will happily disappear from the wizard world and live as a happy muggle." Harry said. "Not too bad for me anyway. I'd get the people I love and a chance to be happy."

"You know you could never do it, Harry." Serena said. "I'd agree if you could, but you'd never stop looking over your shoulder, never stop feeling like the boy who lived. It would only drive you mad in the end."

"I know." Harry said sadly. "I've been thinking. When this war is over, so is the boy who lived."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I think I'm going to live in the muggle world." Harry said thoughtfully. "Maybe stay here. You seem to like it anyway. We could just build a nice muggle life and forget all the troubles we had during this war."

"Harry, I thought you wanted to be an auror." Serena said.

"Not after he is gone. I'm tired of facing dark wizards time and again." Harry said. "I want a peaceful life. I'll never get that in the wizarding world. I'll always be the boy who lived, or the boy who defeated he who must not be named. I'm tired of titles. When this war is over, the prophecy fulfilled, I just want to be regular Harry Potter."

"Sounds good to me." Serena said. "If that is what you want, Harry, I won't stop you."

"But will you join me? Could you be happy just being a muggle? You loved your job, even I know that." Harry said, smiling.

"No, I loved who I was watching. My job was tiresome, and I was used too much." Serena said. "I wasn't even thinking of becoming an auror again. I was thinking maybe a job in the ministry, but I could be happy being a muggle who uses magic to cook and clean." She said laughing.

"We'll never be normal will we?" Harry said smiling at her.

"Probably not, but we'll have fun, and that's the important bit." Serena answered, smiling happily.

"Definitely." Ginny said from the doorway. "So muggles after the war huh?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry said, smiling at his friends looking in at the doorway.

"Seems like I'm going to need a lot of training then." Ron said.

"Sounds like we all will." Ginny said knowingly.

"Oh so we are all going to live here then?" Harry said laughing.

"Of course we aren't going to let you get away with leaving us behind." Ron said.

"After all, this sounds like a great adventure." Ginny said. "Hey we could travel, see America and anyplace we wanted too."

"Well, Harry, it seems we'll never be lonely!" Serena said laughing.

* * *

A few days later found Harry waiting for his interview. Serena had swore she was following to make sure that only the truth was told, but Harry suspected it was because they had hidden in the flat to avoid any more pranks. They were growing increasingly bored, almost ready to go back to Grimmauld Place, where at least there was a lot of people that would put up with their pranks.

They had decided the best place to meet was in one of the private rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, so they would be away from a large group of people. No one seemed too happy to see him, aside from Remus and Dumbledore, who had come more to offer support than anything. What's worse was they were getting more bored by the second, and this reporter was at least twenty minutes late.

The reporter finally showed up, looking like her time was being wasted. Harry sighed as he realized this would not be a good meeting. He looked at Serena who nodded in agreement. They had begun this about the same time as Harry decided on the interview, talking without words. It almost seemed they knew exactly what the other was talking about.

"I wish Sirius were here." Harry whispered to Serena.

"Me too." She whispered back, nodding sadly.

"Mr. Potter?" The woman said. Harry lifted his hair up easily. "I see, my name is Gineveive, and I will be interviewing you today."

"Nice to meet you, Miss." Harry said smiling. "Are you going to be using a quick quotes quill today?"

"No, no, ghastly things they are." Gineveive said, smiling. "I see you've had an experience with them."

"Rita Skeeter." Harry said simply.

"I see." She said grimly. "I'm amazed you were willing to do an interview then, even if you are defending your actions." She added slightly arrogant.

"No he's not!" Serena said loudly. "He is going to tell the truth. There is no need to defend his actions." She said calmly.

"Surely you're not saying-"

"Shut up!" Harry said, annoyed. "Do you want an interview or argue over what I did?"

"Well I came here for an interview." She said, sounding rather dignified.

"Then it will work this way." Harry said calmly. "You will keep your mouth shut while I speak. Serena may interrupt me occasionally to add her own comments and set me straight, as for a while I was only looking out for our safety. When I am through I will make sure you only said exactly what I said. If not, then I will fix it. Are we understood?"

"Do you think you have any-"

"A yes or no will do." Harry said calmly.

"Yes." Gineveive said angrily.

"Good." Harry said cheerfully. "So where would you like me to begin?"

"Could you just tell me what happened that day?" She said, trying to sound calm.

"Certainly." Harry said. "First of all, anyone who knows me and my friends from Hogwarts knows that I love jokes and pranks. Well since summer began I have been completely prank free. Its really rather annoying. Well my beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, Serena Black, started telling me it might cheer me up to pull a few jokes. Against my better judgment I decided she was right."

"Drop dead, Potter." Serena mumbled.

"Harry." Dumbledore warned.

"I know I know." Harry said smiling. "Anyway, We went out with some of our friends, and managed to charm things without using magic. Really very hard to do. Takes a lot of studying. If you ask any of the Ministry officials who were there, you will find that I haven't used magic since the day I left Hogwarts. No one chose to mention that though. I didn't apparate either, but that's getting ahead of the story.

"The only harm that came to any muggle was confusion, or a sore bum. I didn't do anything to cause any damage that would require anyone to do anything other than sit uncomfortably for a few hours. After doing this, we had breakfast at a cafe near the area. When we exited, we did not see Ministry officials. We saw five wizards in a muggle area.

"With Voldemort at power again, I became worried of course. Not being real magic, I naturally didn't think the ministry would become involved. I only thought that a Death Eater had seen me, and not being able to use magic yet, as well as not being able to show muggles magic, I ordered my friends to run."

"I was not ordered." Serena said proudly. "I merely chose to follow you."

"Sorry Serena." Harry said laughing. "Anyway we ran. The thought that I attacked a ministry official is ludicrous. First, I had no wand, so I could not have harmed him magically. He apparated in front of me, and when I became worried I pushed him out of my way. Then we continued running till one of my friends couldn't run anymore."

"And the apparating?" Gineveive asked.

"There was no apparating." Harry said smiling. "I did a spell during the year, for the safety of me and my friends, that turns a person into a portkey, for lack of a better word. It is tied to emotions, such as fear, anger, and love. Any of those can trigger the effect. I told my friends to grab hold of me, cause I could feel that it was about to happen."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" She spat.

"Believe it or not." Harry said, still smiling. "However, Dumbledore is the one who showed me the spell. He was worried I would be forced to fight Voldemort when I wasn't ready and wanted me safe."

"Is this true, Headmaster Dumbledore?" She asked.

"It is quite true. I had to make sure he was safe, though I cannot as yet reveal the reason for why." Dumbledore said.

"So you mean that these five Ministry officials, who identified themselves as such, did not seem to be who they were?" Gineveive asked.

"When did they identify themselves?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. All they said that I heard was 'Harry Potter' and 'Get him!'. Didn't hear 'Stop we work for the Ministry!'." Serena said calmly.

"Where is your proof?" Gineveive asked, cockily.

"I can give it to you if I could be permitted to use magic outside of school." Harry said.

"I can temporarily grant that ability Harry." Dumbledore said. "Provided there are no objections by your guardian."

"None here, Albus. By all means Harry." Remus said, nodding.

"Moony, could I use your wand?" Harry asked. Remus smiled and nodded. Harry pulled out a paper, tapping it he said calmly. "I solemnly swear that I am no good." Serena smiled, as did Remus. It was a slight change but it suited Harry's new style.

The parchment suddenly became a page that stated simply what it was.

_All hail the Marauders! Moony, Padfoot, Snuffles, and Red. Firelight and Bambi soon to come. Welcome to the Marauders memory._

"What is that?" Gineveive asked. "Who are the Marauders?"

"Too many questions. Which do you want answered?" Serena asked.

"Both if I could." She said.

"What do you think Harry?" Serena asked.

"Moony?" Harry asked.

"Keep some groups secret." Was all Remus said.

"Agreed." Harry said. "This is close to a pensieve, without keeping your memories."

"How does it work?" Gineveive asked, now curious.

"Again, too many questions. Merely accept it." Harry said. He began writing on the paper.

_Snuffles requires his memory of the five mad wizards on the day of the pranks._

Serena wrote quickly, _Padfoot agrees that the mad wizards memory is important._

"Moony, write you agree." Harry said.

Remus wrote, _Moony, the oldest Marauder, agrees with the first two, and would congratulate them on their brilliance._

Handing the paper back to Harry, he smiled. "What was that about Harry?" Remus asked.

"Shh." Serena said. "Everyone stay quiet."

A second later a white line connected the paper to Harry's head, and the paper was showing them the scene of the five wizards. Everyone saw Harry's shocked face, the wizards screaming get him, and them running. He showed the scene until it came to the scene of the wizard apparating in front of them. This is where it stopped.

"See enough?" Harry asked smiling. "Too answer your question Moony, this paper knows exactly how many marauders are in a room, and all must agree to let someone show something before it can be seen. We made it last year, before our exams."

"Who are Firelight and Bambi?" Remus asked.

"Too many questions for mixed company." Harry said smiling. He looked back to Gineveive. "So does that give you the proof you need to believe my story?"

"Yes, I believe so." She said calmly. "Would you like to look at the article now that it is written?"

"I believe so." Harry said smiling. Harry waved Remus' wand for show, while using his own magic on the paper and the woman. "Okay, you can print any article about me you want. But know that all five of us here know the truth."

"I will, Mr. Potter. Have a good day." She said quickly leaving. Harry started laughing as she left, handing Remus back his wand.

"Thanks for that. At least I didn't have to explain why magic was happening with no wand." Harry said, still laughing.

"Did you?" Serena asked. Harry nodded. "Good job!"

"What did you do, Harry?" Remus asked.

"That woman can now only write the truth. No matter what she thinks she is writing or even sees herself writing, all that really comes is the truth." Harry said, finally calming his laughter.

"Amazing." Remus said, smiling at Harry.

"Quite a good show. But is that wise, considering the truth of your matter?" Dumbledore said.

"She doesn't know. To her, the truth is what I said. So no I am not worried." Harry said. "Thanks for the cover by the way."

"Not a problem, Harry." Dumbledore said smiling. "You seem to handling your powers well."

"No choice." Harry said. "Control them or lose control of everything."

"Well, I think you made the right choice." Dumbledore said. "Now, you should go, and be careful. I fear that you may have some unwanted guests near you soon."

"Understood." Harry said.

"I suppose this is the end of the fun?" Serena said.

"Yeah, sadly no more jokes." Harry said, frowning. "Looks like another boring summer."

"Hey!" Serena said, offended.

"Oh! Not that boring, I promise, not that boring." Harry said. "Please?"

"I see you are learning." Serena said.

"He always did pick up on things quickly." Remus said smiling.


	5. Birthday Wishes

**Chapter Five**

**Birthday Wishes**

Harry and Ron started training Neville the day of the interview. They all agreed since they couldn't have as much fun as they wanted, they should all at least do something constructive. Hermione put up quite a strong fight for them to do their homework which was the first rejected idea. They all agreed that it would be okay to finish it later, as Neville needed to catch up with the running and physical exercise so badly.

"Hermione, what good will it do to have all our homework finished if we loose Neville the first time we have to run away from a battle!" Serena said seriously.

"Honestly, Mione, you could show a little compassion for the poor bloke. After all, he almost got nabbed by those wimps from the Ministry." Harry said, agreeing with Serena.

"Well, if you would just remember we're not at school, and that playing pranks on muggles is a serious offense, then he wouldn't have had to run, would he?" Hermione countered.

"I did what I did for the whole of the group." Harry said. "Everyone looked so down that morning, I had to do something to lift their spirits!"

"Agreed!" The others said in unison.

"See, Mione, it had a good purpose behind it." Harry said smiling.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you all fail!" Hermione said in a huff.

"Have we ever?" Ron asked smiling.

"I should say not!" Harry said.

"We are at the head of our year and all." Ginny said, also smiling.

"Besides, we can tutor the boys if they get too far gone." Serena said. "Never mind, we would need to start now and work till we're a hundred then."

"I object!" Harry said.

"Me too!" Ron said.

"Ron, you have no place to talk!" Ginny said. "You are the dumbest of the lot of us!"

"That still leaves me smarter than all but four people!" Ron said.

"The four that matter at that!" Serena said smiling.

"Leave Ron be." Harry said. "I'm not much brighter than him, and that's saying something!"

"Hey!" Ron said.

This went on for an hour before they all broke down and started training. Neville was working with Ginny at most times, while Serena helped Harry. Ron and Hermione were busy learning other things that they were told to keep secret until they perfected it. So it seemed that everyone was studying their art well, trying to succeed as quickly as possible.

Harry had almost forgotten his birthday was appearing around the corner. He was now worried how he was going to manage his new tradition of getting everyone presents when they weren't supposed to leave unless necessary. Harry talked to Remus the Sunday before his birthday was too come to try and make a plan.

Once he finally got everything set, he had to manage a way to convince the Marauders (which now included Neville for the most part) about the plan he had. He had made them a promise on the train that they would be free for the summer of all people watching them, and now he was going to ask them to allow him to break his promise so they could enjoy a day in the wizard world.

He decided the best time was after dinner, when everyone was complimenting Serena, who had finally cooked an entire meal without burning anything. She kept remarking how fit she was for muggle life. Everyone seemed happy and Harry just hoped this would be the way they stayed throughout his new idea.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." Harry said.

"So, talk." Serena said.

"I want to go to Diagon Alley again for my birthday." Harry said quietly, waiting for someone to argue.

"Well, sounds like fun to me, mate." Ron said.

"Aside from a small accident I had a great time!" Serena said smiling. "No kissing Harry in the bookstore this year, Gin!"

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to that becoming a tradition!" Ginny said jokingly.

"No worries anyway, we got no one to watch us!" Ron said cheerfully.

"About that." Harry said.

"You DIDN'T!" Serena said loudly.

"I had to." Harry said.

"Why?" Serena asked loudly.

"Because I'm not as safe in the wizarding world as the muggle world!" Harry said, angrily. "I hate it as much as you, but I had no choice! I can't promise everyone can be safe!"

"Harry, do you really expect us to go to wizard London unprepared?" Serena asked.

"Wait, Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"If we go, the Order will be watching us." Harry said sadly. "Your Mum wanted to see us, as she thought it was rather a large laugh, till Gin tried to have her way with me in the bookstore." Harry said, grinning at Ginny. "Your parents wanted to see you too, Mione. Neville's Gran said she might come, though she knows Neville is fine, merely to celebrate my birthday with us. And Moony always looks forward to seeing us two, Serena."

"But Harry, this was supposed to be a summer free of all of them, and their rules!" Serena complained.

"It will be. It was something me and Moony set up. They will celebrate with us for dinner, which I talked Moony into having at the Leaky Cauldron, but Order members will be watching, and watching only, for the rest of the day. Moony said he might stay with us for a while though, as he will no longer have to take responsibility for me, and he expects to have a good time of with his _friends_." Harry said.

"Friends?" Serena asked.

"Yes, all of us. He said he will be there as a friend, and if we wanted, we could have the dinner at Grimmauld Place. I turned that down, for fear that they might try to get us to stay, saying 'only one night.' Me and you don't have to worry about that, but we are not the only ones to think of." Harry said.

"Well, if Moony is only going to be there as a friend, then I'm ok with it." Serena said.

"What about you four?" Harry asked.

"No one will try to make us stay?" Ginny asked.

"Moony's word." Harry replied.

"I'll be there." Ginny said.

"I'll go, as no one is forcing me to go anywhere." Neville said. "Gran seemed right happy to have me go. Saying no friends ever came in the summer."

"Sorry if I embarrassed you that day, Nev." Harry said. "That wasn't my intention, you know."

"I know. Glad you did, really. This has been the best summer I've ever had." Neville said smiling.

"Sorry, got off the subject." Harry said. "Ron, Hermione, it's up to you two."

"My Mum said I would have been allowed to stay if we had just asked. I'm free of worry, so I'll go." Hermione said. "Ron?"

"I guess I'll be going, but I'm not going without a wand." Ron said, smirking.

"No one leaves for Diagon Alley with me without a wand." Harry said seriously. "Call it extra security, if you will."

"Harry we will need to get them a second wand." Serena said.

"I know, and they will have them. Even Neville, whether he truly comes in with us or not." Harry said smiling. "Though the invitation is open to him since the day he ran with us. School will just be the official welcoming. Meaning Ginny might have to teach him the other trick of the trade."

"Really? He is!" Ginny said and hugged Neville. "Say yes! Don't be thick!"

"I guess I'm in." Neville said smiling.

"Good, now that that's settled. Guys take off your shirts." Harry said calmly.

"What are you on about now Harry?" Ron asked.

"Just trust me okay?" Harry said. Ron and Neville agreed, taking off their shirts.

"Woo! Strippers!" Serena yelled laughing.

"Stay away from them!" Ginny said. "You have one of your own!"

"Doesn't mean I can't admire others. You are welcome to admire Harry at any time!" Serena said, still laughing.

"You two, this is serious, alright." Harry said, looking from one to the other. They both nodded and all laughing stopped. "This might hurt a bit you two. Ready?"

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Ready." Neville said getting serious.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Holding both hands out he opened his eyes and looked at everyone. Grinning, he flicked his wrist.

"AAAH!" Serena yelled clutching her thigh.

"OOOW!" Ginny yelled holding her shoulder.

Both of the other boys clutched their arms, their faces grim. Harry looked uncomfortable for a second, then grinned again. "Okay, only Hermione left. I can do this the nice way, or the bad way. Which would you prefer?" He said.

"How about the quick way?" Hermione said, grimacing.

"Fine. Lift the back of your shirt." Harry said seriously. She agreed. Harry flicked his wrist.

"DAMN!" Hermione said. She turned and faced Harry. "What did you do?"

"Well, good new is it will offer you better protection. Also, a little of the power I hold. I've learned a lot about ancient magic, and how to use it."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked again.

"I gave you all tattoos." Harry said smiling, then fell back into his chair, breathing heavily.

"What did you do to yourself?" Serena said, her eyes wide.

"Just used too much magic at once." Harry said. "Don't worry I won't pass out. That's why I've been practicing so much. The more I practice the more I can use."

"Why did you give us tattoos?" Ginny asked. "And how did me and Serena get them when everyone else had to take off their clothes."

"I don't know what Ron, Neville and Hermione look like under their clothes." Harry said quietly.

"Oh." Ginny said equally quiet.

"Sorry about the pain, guys. I never knew how to do that painlessly. Hurt like hell with all of mine." Harry said.

"How many do you have, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry responded by removing his shirt. He had what looked like ancient runes and magic symbols covering the front part of his arms. They extended to his shoulders. On his chest was a tattoo that looked to be a design mixed between Celtic and tribal. Harry turned around and showed them his back. In between the tattoos stretching across his arms was one that looked more artistic than magical. It had a design with a gold and orange phoenix, a pure white wolf with black eyes, a large dog that had a red tint, a stag, and a panther.

"Neville an animal will form for you once you have learned that trick." Harry said, putting his shirt on again. "Though you wont see anything on your arm now. Once you have done it properly, it will hurt like hell for a moment again. I'll know of course, cause it will hurt a bit for me too."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Serena asked.

"Well if you could see your tattoo, you would see a white wolf with black eyes." Harry said. "I don't believe I need to go around the room do I?" Harry said easily. "Its a transference spell. The tattoos each give you something that I do already. Not so much that I still can't have my own fun, but enough to keep you safe." Harry looked at Ron, Hermione and Neville. "Once we get back to school I want you three to practice the shield spell we know. I want you to practice till its perfect. I know it will work."

"What can we do?" Ron asked, suddenly excited.

"I don't know." Harry said. "If it worked right, Serena and Ginny should be able to call up shields without a wand. All of you should be able to do wandless magic though."

"Can we move like you?" Neville asked.

"That's dark magic, Nev. Not a power of mine." Harry said.

"Dark magic!" Hermione said. "What are you doing using dark magic!"

"Protecting us, for one. I talk to Sirius using dark magic, and the spell I just cast was in the same book I found the spell for that." Harry said smiling. "It's not the magic that's dark, as Phineas says, but the intent of the one using it."

"Meaning its all fine and good so long as you are using it for a good reason?" Hermione said, aghast. "What was the purpose of this spell then? What good does it serve?"

"Originally, the spell was made for a wizard or witch to give their powers to their children when they died. A way of passing on the heritage. It was only deemed dark magic when wizards started using it to get power from others to become more powerful." Harry said. "It worked like this. You pass on the power to your children, forming a tattoo, it could be anything really, a face, a family name, whatever the wizard chose. The wizard possessed a similar tattoo, only with whatever he had given or was given through his life. When he died the power was spread equally over all who he gave the tattoo."

"So you mean when you die.." Serena said, stopping suddenly.

"Yes, also it will let you know that I am safe." Harry said. "If I die, a panther will appear on your tattoos, resting peacefully."

"Which was the real reason?" Serena asked quietly. "To let us know how you were, or to let us share your power?"

"Both." Harry said firmly. He smiled then. "Come on then, lets see if this works. Try something simple, like a levitation charm. It's not necessary to say the spell only think of what you want to do and what you want to do it too."

Harry laughed happily as five plates levitated a foot off the table. "You see, fun. But," He said, holding his hand open and straight out, and watched as the five plates lowered themselves back to the table. "I'm still stronger than you!" He said in a childish tone, watching them all laugh.

"Wow, that was cool!" Ron said.

"Wait till I can teach you something to do in private with Hermione." Harry said smiling wickedly.

* * *

"I hate this!" Harry said. "Nothing looks quite right with these damned tattoos on my arms!" Harry kept snapping his fingers watching his clothes change each time.

"Honestly, Harry you are worse than me!" Serena said, doing much the same as Harry. "I don't think I'll ever get used to using magic like this."

"Seem to be doing okay too me." Harry said, as a white, short sleeve, button up shirt, and black pants appeared on him. "Hmm, what d'ya think?"

"Brilliant." Serena said. She found herself in a tight white shirt, and even tighter jeans. "And me?"

"I think," Harry said, smiling wickedly. "that I want to stay home now."

"Too late, shoulda thought about that before this plan of yours." Serena said, smiling. "However, tomorrow we have absolutely nothing to do." She added slyly.

"Deal." Harry said quickly.

"Suppose its time to get everyone else ready to go." Serena said.

Harry sighed. "I really wish everyone could apparate. No one really thinks about how much power it takes for me to do this with so many people." He said.

"Are you claiming weakness, Snuffles?" Serena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Never." Harry said.

* * *

"I don't see why we can't come." Molly said. "We agreed not to make the children come back with us."

"Because Harry made me promise that no parents would be around until dinner." Remus said.

"The Grangers are going!" Molly yelled.

"The Grangers can't apparate, nor will they yell at any of the children." Remus said. "I think that is the most important thing to them, too be treated as adults."

"Adults don't disappear in the night, hide themselves from their families, and cause so much trouble that the Ministry had to fix things themselves." Molly said.

"Adults are also not followed night and day, yelled at for having fun, nor are they treated as harshly for making their mistakes." Remus said wisely. "I cannot talk anymore. I have to be on time, and I am taking the Grangers as well."

"Fine! Tell my children I said hello since they are so afraid of coming home to me." Molly said, leaving the room in a huff.

* * *

The Marauders were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron staring at the fireplace, waiting on Remus. They had been waiting for half an hour already and were beginning to think that Remus had forgotten, when he stepped out of the fire, Mr. and Mrs. Granger in tow.

"Sorry we are late." Remus said. "Molly gave me a bit of trouble."

"Hello Moony, good to see you." Harry said, grinning. "She didn't like that part about her not coming earlier huh?"

"Not in the least." Remus said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger, nice to see you again." Harry said, smiling warmly. "I believe you know everyone but Neville Longbottom. Neville, these are Hermione's parents."

"Nice to meet you both." Neville said politely.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" Hermione said cheerfully from Ron's lap. "This is my boyfriend Ron. You didn't meet for more than a few minutes last time."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger cried happily. "I'm so glad to see you again. Are you alright?" She added while rushing to her daughter, wrapping her in a firm hug.

"Good to see you well, Hermione." Her Dad said, smiling warmly, hugging her tight as well. "We were so worried."

Hermione looked at Harry. "I told you they would be okay with it!" She said sticking out her tongue.

"Real mature!" Harry said, sticking his tongue out as well.

"Alright, you lot, we got lots of stuff to do!" Serena said. "We need money!" she added and they all cheered, except Neville.

"Problem, Nev?" Harry asked.

"I, um, don't have any money." Neville said quietly.

"Then I will just have to get more out of my vault!" Harry said smiling. "Don't be so thick! I told you this summer everything was on me!" He said laughing. "And I meant it!"

"Thanks, Harry. Sorry bout not being able to get you a present." Neville said, smiling sheepishly.

"I forgot!" Harry said, his eyes wide. "No present?" Neville nodded sadly. "Then you are off from us till school!" Neville looked at Harry in shock, causing Harry to laugh. "Kidding, mate. I have my own tradition on birthdays now. Everyone else gets presents. Welcome to my birthday celebration!"

They first went to Gringotts. Harry and Serena stood in their vault looking around in awe. They still had not adapted to having so much money. Harry quickly filled ten bags with gold, and picked up the box on the pedestal. Smiling, he was ready to leave again. Serena taking almost as much gold, smiled at him happily.

"Happy Birthday, Potter." She said.

"Happy Birthday to you as well." Harry said smiling.

"My birthday is over a month away!" Serena said, shocked that he had forgotten.

"I know, but this is the first full day I spent with you as you." Harry said, still smiling.

"Oh." Serena said, then kissed him deeply. "That is so sweet!"

Remus cleared his throat. "We are all done. Whenever you two are ready, we can go." He said smiling.

"Horrid timing, Moony!" Harry said laughing. "I think I was just about to get a proper birthday present!"

"I know, that's why I said something!" Remus said laughing.

"Fine, lets go." Serena said, sounding upset.

Sitting in the cart on the way back to the main entrance, Harry decided some introductions were in order.

"Moony!" Harry said. "I want you to meet Firelight," Harry waved to Hermione, "the first of wizard kind to ever become a magical creature, and Bambi," Harry waved to Ron, "the second person I know of to be a stag."

"Bambi?" Remus said, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course." Harry said smiling. "Suits him doesn't it? Hermione named him, which is what makes it even funnier!"

"Why is that name so funny?" Ron asked, quite proud of the name.

"Well, Ron, I didn't want to tell you where that name came from." Hermione said softly.

"Tell me anyway." Ron said.

"Bambi was a scared little dear who grew into a scared little stag." Harry said laughing. "In a muggle children's movie!"

"I no longer wish to be known as Bambi!" Ron shouted.

"Too late, its already set on all the marauder items we have!" Harry said laughing.

"He was a brave stag at the end." Hermione said, to console Ron. "Ran into a burning forest to save someone."

"That's not brave." Ginny said. "That's thick! The name suits you!"

"Hermione, a magical creature?" Remus asked.

"Think about it Remus." Harry said. "Her name is Firelight."

Remus' eyes opened wide. "You don't mean she's a-"

"Yup." Harry said.

"Amazing!" Remus said.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Hey did we get our Hogwarts letters?"

"Oh, yes." Remus said. "I just forgot."

They exited the cart at this time, as well as Gringotts. Remus handed them their letters. They all began reading them, Harry frowning from time to time. Harry smiled broadly at the end of the letter. He looked to the others who all bore similar grins of happiness, again except for Neville who seemed to not be included. They began talking as they walked slowly around Diagon Alley.

"Nev!" Harry said cheerfully. "The Marauder's are too give a speech at the welcoming feast."

"Really!" Neville said, sounding excited and nervous at the same time.

"Yup!" Serena said smiling.

"How could we not!" Ginny said. "We were such a hit last year."

"Dumbledore has a load of class about him, inviting us to speak again." Ron said.

"We didn't get to last time, Ronald!" Hermione said.

"I know, but I meant the marauders altogether." Ron said.

"Moony, that means you too!" Harry said.

"I'm a teacher, Harry!" Remus said smiling.

"Marauder first. You just happen to teach now." Serena said as if that were the end of it.

"Besides, we'll need a teacher to help us, since Dumbledore approved something." Harry said.

"What did he approve?" Serena asked.

"I'll tell you when its time, and not a moment before." Harry said smiling. "Also, we are hosting a ball this year."

"WHAT!" They all cried in unison.

"Yup, a new annual event in ours and our predecessors honor." Harry said smiling. "The Marauders Masquerade!"

"And what are you going to masquerade as, my dear Harry?" Serena asked.

"Someone without a big head." Harry said smiling.

"Good luck!" Ginny said, laughing.

"Gin, read my letter from Dumbledore while I tell Serena." Harry said, handing Ginny a piece of parchment. Harry began whispering in Serena's ear.

"Oh my god!" Ginny said laughing. "This can't be real!"

"It is." Harry said. "I couldn't have made it that quick."

"But it says all Marauders are excluded!" Ginny said.

"Read carefully!" Harry said. "We are excluded from voting, not entering!"

"Brilliant!" Ginny said.

"Classic!" Serena agreed.

"Only the best for the Marauders." Harry said. "It might be a good year yet!" Harry spotted a shop he decided was a good place to begin his shopping. "Hey you guys go on ahead for a minute. Get Neville a trunk, or buy some books, anything. Its time for me to go shopping for your presents. Serena, whatever you buy for them, I will pay you back."

"Harry, should I go with them?" Remus asked, clearly worried.

"No, they can look after themselves in more ways than you know." Harry said. "Besides their are fifteen aurors and twelve Order members on this street. I need you with me anyway."

"Why does he get to come?" Serena asked.

"Because his present is arriving later." Harry said calmly. "All presents will be a surprise until dinner." He added with finality.

"Fine, but get me something nice, this year." Serena said. "Brooms are good for godmother's, but a girlfriend who shags you senseless should get something nicer!"

"I'll remember that." Harry said smiling. "As soon as I meet a girl who does such I will buy her the best gift I can find!"

Serena flung a spell at him with her hand, leaving Remus shocked. Harry laughed. "Close, but still not close enough!" He said happily.

"You better be lucky I know you are kidding, or I would have sent a curse you can't protect against!" She said laughing. "See you soon."

Harry nodded for Remus to follow him. As last year they walked slowly to talk. "Don't worry, Moony. I'm protected from quite a bit of magic now."

"I'm more shocked that Serena can do wandless magic as easily as you." Remus said.

"Oh, that. They can all do it now, even Neville." Harry said easily, as if it were a natural thing.

"How?" Remus asked.

"Moony, I know a lot of magic that most never bothered to learn." Harry said calmly. "As well as most aren't strong enough to do anymore. I merely found how to keep them safe when needed. They are still getting a bit used to it."

"Serena seems to have adapted easily." Remus said.

"Yeah, but she spends more time with me than anyone else." Harry said. "The first night I was up half of it teaching her to control herself to keep the mirrors and windows from exploding when she-" Harry laughed a bit. "Never mind. She just learned quicker."

"I see." Remus said smiling. "You don't have to worry, Harry. I am your friend."

"I know, Moony, but its still a bit hard trying to separate you the Marauder from you the godparent in charge of me." Harry said. "It's a great show of separating the two just that you are here."

"I know. Just letting you know you can talk freely." Remus said.

"Good. Well, while we're in here, please don't touch anything I'm going to buy." Harry said. "I learned that silver holds very strong magical properties. They won't be too good for you to hold onto, if you know what I mean."

"Understood." Remus said. "What is this present you have for me anyway?"

"Ah, ah, ah. It is a surprise." Harry said smiling. "You'll find out at dinner."

Inside the shop, Harry made a number of purchases, one in particular caught Remus' eye, but he said nothing. Harry kept making specific instructions, drawing specific designs, and making sure everything was done correctly. He kept saying they had to be perfect, or else it wouldn't work. Remus was very confused, as he never knew Harry knew anything of ancient runes, but seeing Harry's arms reminded him that Harry knew quite a bit more than anyone really knew.

Harry stopped outside the shop, and began to look at each of the things he purchased. He began muttering incantations over every object. Most times he sounded almost like he was hissing at the objects. Then he looked up at Remus and smiled a bit.

"Where can I find snakes?" Harry asked.

"At the pet shop, why?" Remus asked.

"Never mind that now. Lets go." Harry said walking to the shop.

Entering the shop, Harry asked for a snake that was almost ten feet long. Harry began hissing at the snake, while the snake responded in kind. When Harry had talked to the snake for more than ten minutes, he talked to the owner of the shop and bought the snake. Outside of that shop, he held his arm out for the snake. The snake easily wrapped around his arm, over his shoulders, and down the other arm. Both now began hissing at the objects Harry had purchased, and Remus stood amazed as each of them glowed brightly, then faded again.

"Okay, Remus, I'm done, but I need a new trunk now. My friend here needs a good home, and I promised to care for him till I got too school, where I can leave him in the forbidden forest." Harry said.

"Alright, Harry, but will you tell me what that was about?" Remus asked.

"I'll tell you if it works." Harry said. "You're actually supposed to do this with a snake about twice his size, but this was the biggest snake in the store."

"Where did you learn that spell?" Remus asked.

"A book at Sirius' house that I stole. Well actually I took every book in Sirius' house. There was one that claimed it was written by Salazar Slytherin originally, and it could only be done by a parseltongue. They have no one to prove the theory as there were only five parseltongues in history." Harry said. "If it works, though, I'll let you know."

"Alright, Harry." Remus said.

They walked into the trunk shop where Neville was busily designing a trunk while the others just looked at him laughing. Harry smiled, happy to see his friends so happy. He could never figure out why such little things brought him happiness. He only hoped it wouldn't end to quickly. He knew the final battle was coming sooner than he wanted. They all looked shocked as Harry walked in with a snake coiled around him.

"Why are they looking at me so strangely?" The snake asked.

"It's not you. They weren't expecting me to appear with a snake is all. They are still a bit nervous that I know your language so well." Harry said.

"I was a bit surprised by that myself. Could you please ask them not to stare at me? I do not like it."

"Of course, friend. Thank you for helping me."

"It was a pleasure."

"Guys, don't stare. He doesn't like it." Harry said calmly. They all began looking at anything but Harry. Harry merely looked at the shop owner. "Sir, can you make any trunks that hold a habitat fit for a snake of this size?"

"Of course, I believe I have just the thing you need." He said, showing Harry a trunk. When the snake approved and slithered off Harry's arms, Harry paid for the trunk. He shrank it, knowing that the snake would be fine, and pocketed the trunk for safe keeping.

"Harry, you bought a snake." Serena said, trying to sound calm.

"I know, he is a very good snake too." Harry said.

"But Harry, you bought a snake!" Serena said.

"I will set him free in the forest when we get too school." Harry said.

"So this was just a mercy purchase?" Serena asked.

"No I asked him for some help, and offered him the freedom he asked for in return." Harry said.

"What did he help you with?" Serena asked.

"I can't tell you that." Harry said. "Please, just trust me, and let it go for now."

"Fine, but we will talk about this again." Serena said.

"Alright." Harry said calmly. "So how is Neville coming along?"

"He is designing it meticulously. Its getting a bit annoying. I keep telling him you can magic it, but he doesn't believe me." Serena said.

"Nev!" Harry said calmly.

"Yeah, Harry?" He replied.

"Just pick a trunk that has enough rooms. I will fix it up for you with my own unique style, just for you. Sound good?" Harry asked.

"Cool!" Neville said happily. "I'll take this one."

Harry paid quickly, and ushered the excited boy out of the store. He was giddy with excitement, wanting to go home immediately to design the trunk. Harry laughed, shrunk the trunk and handed it to Neville telling him he would set it up when they got back. They went to the robe maker next, all getting brand new robes, including three dress robes each. Harry smiled knowingly. Dumbledore had more than one surprise in store for them, and Harry had one or two of his own. They also refilled their stock of potion ingredients at the apothecary. Harry surprised them all by buying some of almost every item in the store.

The bookstore caused the most pandemonium. Ron and Ginny collected necessary schoolbooks, while Neville began searching the transfiguration books for his newest goal. Harry began searching in the ancient magic section, picking up more than a few books, and Serena began looking into defensive books that held spells none of them had looked for before. Harry didn't even complain at Hermione wanting to buy antique books, asking only if he could look through them when she was finished.

Harry made a quick stop into Olivander's after this. He apologized for asking so much, and received everything he needed, then he conjured some gift-wrapping on the items, though they would know what they had by the shape of them. They also spent some time with Fred and George, stocking up on necessary items for pranks. Harry received a few products still being tested, though he was assured they worked perfectly. Serena offered them some pictures of their pranks from last year, which the twins accepted happily. They asked for invites for some of the more notorious pranks, so they could comment joke master to joke master. They all agreed.

Fred and George announced that it was near time to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's eyes opened wide and he ran from the store quickly, telling everyone he would meet them there as soon as possible. He ran through the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London. There he actually bumped into the person he was waiting for.

"I was beginning to think you forgot I was going to be here." She said smiling.

The woman had not changed since Harry had seen her last. Her hair was blonde and long, hanging almost to her waist. Though she showed no sign of her age, her blue eyes said that she was wise enough for her years. She looked as beautiful as she had been when she was young. Harry smiled at her.

"He's inside here. Hold on a second." Harry said. He waved his hand over her, saying something she couldn't hear. When she looked at the wall he appeared out of, she now saw a door. "Lets go, and don't act like you haven't seen anything here at least a hundred times before, ok?" she nodded quickly.

"Will he be happy to see me?" She asked.

"I hope so, I really do. He sounded really bad when he talked about you." Harry said. "We have to go or we will be late."

She followed him into the Leaky Cauldron, holding his arm in a friendly manner. Everyone looked in shock as they saw Harry Potter with yet another woman. He saw reporters start writing, and waved his hand boredly, watching them stare shocked as their parchments and quills disappeared. Harry led her to the private dinning hall he had arranged.

Serena glared angrily at the woman, causing her to hold on tighter to Harry. Harry looked at Serena and shook his head easily. Everyone else just seemed to stare at the two with shock on their face. It was obvious that she was a muggle now, as she looked shocked at the whole group. Remus had not yet seen her, nor did he know Harry had even entered the room.

"Surprise Moony!" Harry said happily. Remus looked up and his mouth dropped open.

"Sam?" Remus asked. She nodded happily.

"You remembered!" She said happily. "Harry told me you still remembered. Its good to know he wasn't kidding."

"Harry, I need to speak to you." Remus said.

"Sorry, Moony, no time right now. There is a party going on in my honor!" Harry said, smiling again. "It would be rude to leave my guests, and you to leave when one came especially to see you."

He walked with her to the table and offered her a seat next to Remus. "You know Moony, of course. These are my best mates Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. This is my Headmaster and friend, Mr. Albus Dumbledore. Molly and Arthur Weasley, the two I told you about treating me as a son. The two that look like they are planning something are Fred and George Weasley, who helped me find my way as a master of jokes. I've saved the best for last of course. This," Harry said, as he grabbed Serena's hand, who stood up next to him. "is my girlfriend, Serena Black. Sirius' daughter and the most wonderful girl I know."

"Oh, so this is her!" Sam said, standing and hugging her quickly. "Harry has told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Serena said quietly.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my Mum's best friend, Sam _Powell_." Harry said, directing her last name at Remus, who had understood the meaning. "So everyone knows, she is a muggle. Mum told her about magic though so no worries."

Harry offered Serena a seat, and took the one right next to her as everyone was still shocked to see someone who didn't belong in this place at all, sitting calmly and looking around cheerfully.

"Okay, so you all remember, I began a tradition last year as a way of celebrating my birthday. Everyone else gets presents. Fred and George, I will tell you of every prank we plan this year so you can come and see them if you want to and Dumbledore permits it." Harry said nodding at them.

"Brilliant!" They said together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I offer you an invitation to our flat to visit a week before we go to school, and a day before we return to Grimmauld Place. This is so you can see that we have lived remarkably well, and that we are not being too irresponsible. I offer the same to you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I hope that is a sufficient present." Harry said, smiling.

"Harry dear, that is a wonderful thing for you to do." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "I'm glad you are willing to offer that to us, and we accept of course."

"I agree, though I do not know how we will get there." Mr. Granger said. "We don't know how to travel like you do."

"Don't worry sir, I will give you directions that day how to get there. I will have to modify your memories though, as you two are sadly the least protected of all of us here." Harry said. The Grangers nodded in understanding.

"Professor, I give you what I did at Christmas." Harry said, waving his hand as a box appeared. "I know you will like this. They are your favorite, after all."

Dumbledore opened the box. "Ah and only my favorites. Thank you Harry." he said. Harry nodded.

"Sam, Moony, do I have to tell you two what your presents are, or can I leave you to figure that out on your own?" Harry asked.

"I believe I know what my present is Harry." Sam said. "I wish I had managed to get you a present, but you didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"I didn't want a present." Harry said seriously, smiling warmly at her. "You told me about my Mum, and no one could ever give me a better present." Serena nodded at this and also smiled at the woman.

"I should thank you too. You must have been the other reason he has been happy since his suspension last year." She said.

"Maybe. However, I never noticed those tattoos last time Harry." Sam said.

"They are a new thing, and I really don't want to explain them. I don't think I'm allowed to either." Harry said, looking at Dumbledore who shook his head. "Thought not."

Harry pulled out the boxes of things he bought earlier and began handing them out. "Guys, these are yours."

"Ron, Hermione, and Neville got more than me!" Serena said, offended. Harry whispered about the visit to Olivander's. "Oh, never mind then."

Everyone opened their presents quickly. Ron, Hermione and Neville finding their new wands and holsters, quickly put them on and put their wands inside, smiling as they now had the same things as the other marauders. As they opened their next packages, everyone saw what they were looking at.

Beautiful silver necklaces, with a small pendant on them with the same design as Harry's tattoo, with runes written on them. The necklace also had the runes engraved on them, though they were much smaller than they could see. All of them looked with shock as they saw these items. They all looked at Harry with confusion and happiness on their faces.

"A present for all the Marauders that can wear them." Harry said, looking sadly at Remus. "Sorry, Moony, but it had to be silver."

"I understand Harry. This present alone is a bit...overwhelming." Remus said, smiling at Sam.

"Good." Harry said. Then looked at his friends. "Put them on already!" The quickly put the necklaces on. Harry smiled and began to try and see if this worked.

_Guys! Do you hear me?_ He thought.

"Of course we hear you Harry we are sitting right here." Hermione said confused. The others looked at her equally confused.

_You don't have to talk if you can hear me just think._

_What the hell is this!_ Serena thought.

_Magic, love. Magic._ Harry thought.

_How did you do this?_

_What is going on?_

_This is creepy!_

_Stop talking like this!_

_Please guys, one at a time. Stop thinking towards the others and I will explain. _Harry thought to them. When everyone stopped thinking to each other Harry spoke. "It's the necklaces. This makes secrets a lot easier to keep. They will only work for us, so no one can steal them and eavesdrop. Just the same, try to keep them safe, and please take them off at...inappropriate thinking times." He said, smiling.

"Wicked!" Ginny said.

"Brilliant!" Ron said.

"Amazing!" Hermione agreed.

"Wow." Neville said shocked.

_cool I can think about us doing some wonderful things and you can hear it!_ Serena thought.

_So can we!_ Ron said.

_Damn!_

"Sorry, I don't think it works for one person to another only. I'll look into it though, if you guys want." Harry said.

"YES!" They all said quickly.

Harry laughed, and turned to Serena. "You said you deserved something special." Harry said smiling as he handed her a small box. "This should be special enough."

Serena opened the box and smiled at him. "Are you proposing?"

"Not yet, Black. But it is an important ring." Harry said. "Read the inscription."

Serena read it and her eyes got wide.

_For the person who showed me that true love holds no bounds_

She hugged Harry and began kissing him, forgetting that the others were even there. She didn't care either. Harry had given her the best present she had ever received and she planned to show him what that mean to her. Remus again cleared his throat, and this time was glared at by Serena instantly.

"I take it you like it, then." Harry said, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

"I love it, Harry. Thank you." Serena said.

"Wow that must have been some inscription mate." Ron said. "Mind giving me a hint?"

"Be honest." Harry said easily. "You can never go wrong that way, mate."

Serena thought the inscription to the others. Both girls smiled happily at Serena and they boys looked shocked from Harry to Serena, wondering how that was so special. Harry meant it to mean many things at once, like her being in love with him even when she was his godmother, sister, and friend, yet still willing to give him a chance when he finally realized his true feelings for her.

"Harry, could I have a word with you now?" Remus asked. Harry looked at Serena, who nodded easily. Harry stood and followed Remus to a quiet part of the room.

"Problem, Moony?" Harry asked.

"Why did you do this?" Remus asked nodding too Sam.

"Moony, are you really that thick?" Harry asked. "This woman is dead set on being with the famous Moony. You never got over her either. Give it a go. She knows she can't be with you on the full moon, but there are a lot more days than nights with a full moon."

"Harry, was this the prank you were going to pull on me?" Remus asked. "You said something was going to happen this summer."

"No, Moony." Harry said. "The prank was gonna be to have her knock on the door to Grimmauld Place with you none the wiser. After talking to Sirius about my new birthday tradition, he offered this as a way to finally give you the chance you screwed up last time."

"Then I thank you, Harry, as well as Sirius." Remus said. "Tell him his plans are still amazing."

"He knows, Moony. He knows." Harry said smiling.


	6. Returning to Normal

**Chapter Six**

**Returning To Normal**

Harry and Serena kept to their deal from the day before and never left the room once till dinner. Neither was too upset about missing the day of their friends events, though a few times they were strongly argued with over their thoughts. Harry decided he had to look for way to either fix the spell for more private conversations, or find a spell in the book that allows them to pick who they think to. Everyone picking up on everyone's thoughts was getting kind of hectic.

They started working on controlling that as well. It seemed to take more practice than they thought. Harry quickly found how to make conversations personal, and worked the spell along with his friend. With this done, they had at least some privacy when thinking. Everyone was now practicing wandless magic under Harry's tutoring, and coming along quite well.

Neville was working fast on his animagus training, and Hermione was brewing the potion for him. They were hurrying this, and he would be ready for his first transformation the day before they returned to Hogwarts. They all felt sorry for him, thinking of the pain of the first transformation. They knew this was going to be tough on him.

Harry, Serena, and Ginny also started advanced defense from some of the books Harry and Serena bought. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were still a bit behind them in power, but they were studying quickly. After only a week everyone was doing most of the Seventh year spells without wands. Even Neville was at their level quicker than they thought.

The weekly phone conversation seemed a bit happier now, as all the parents knew their children were fine. They talked happily and everyone got off the phone not feeling as bad. They decided that Sunday's would be the day they all relaxed and had fun. Ron, Neville and Harry normally watched movies or played video games. The girls however, were completely random. Sometimes they would read, others they would go for walks, and sometimes they would move around the house in their animal forms.

One of the days they decided to take a walk trouble began. Harry, Ron, and Neville were relaxing with a nice action movie, when suddenly all of them heard screaming and cursing.

_Get to us NOW!_

_The Park!_

_Near the fountain!_

Harry grabbed his friends arms and they all appeared in the park. They started fighting immediately as they saw a group of wizards attacking the girls. One look at the masks they wore told Harry they were Death Eaters. Harry flung spells easily, as they hadn't noticed the boys yet. Harry decided to get their attention.

"You morons, attack the important one!" Harry shouted. As they turned around, Harry disappeared with the other two, only to reappear alone. "Now Its my turn to show you a spell."

Harry, smiling arrogantly, cast a spell that no one heard. All the Death Eaters shielded themselves instantly. That seemed to be their biggest mistake, as the spell was attracted to the power of the shield charms. The shields exploded as a bright blue light hit them all. Harry breathed easier as he watched them all fall.

"Girls, I believe our summer of fun is over." Harry said. He popped next to them and they all appeared in their flat again.

"How did they find us?" Serena asked.

"Because of my pranks that day. They must have been looking around here, waiting for us. We don't have time to discuss this, though. Its a week early, but we have to leave now." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"The girls left on foot. The Death Eaters might have been following them." Harry said. "We have five minutes. After that we have to be out of here."

They all moved quickly. Harry waved his hand and his trunk came into the living room, completely packed. Serena just nodded at Harry. She had left her trunk in his since the day they arrived. The other four had a small amount of trouble but quickly recovered, all of their things safely packed away. Harry shrank all of their trunks, then quickly took them all to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Well, Moony, do I have to threaten you with cold water like Tonks used to do to me, or are you two going to behave?" Harry said, smiling. Remus and Sam were sitting in the parlor, neither looking too interested in stopping the snogging that was going on. "After all there are children present!"

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked. He wasn't angry but worried.

"Ahead of schedule as usual." Harry said. "It seems like my life is returning to normal. Death Eaters attacked the girls." Harry held his hands up and shrugged. "So, I decided to come home."

"You live here too?" Sam asked. "I thought you were living in London somewhere. Why did you make me go to a cafe there when you were not five minutes from my house?"

"Because I haven't been here since I was suspended." Harry said. "And why shouldn't I live here?"

"I told you this wasn't my house, Sam." Remus said. "Its Harry's."

"Oh, you didn't tell me it was his." Sam said. "Sorry, Harry."

"No worries." Harry said. "Are Dobby and Winky busy?"

"No more than usual. Winky said she wanted to talk to you about something whenever you arrived." Remus said.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called. They appeared in seconds.

"Harry, sir, welcome home." Dobby said. "Is Dobby needing to prepare rooms?"

"Yes please Dobby." Harry said, then looked from his friends to Remus. "How many rooms?"

"I am not their parents, Harry. I guess it is your call." Remus said, smiling.

"Dobby prepare three rooms. Mine, Ginny's and Ron's. They should be prepared for two people each." Harry said, enlarging the trunks. "Neville's trunk goes to Ginny's room, and Hermione's to Ron's. All right?"

"Yes, Harry sir, I is going right away sir. Will you be staying this time?" Dobby asked.

"Yes Dobby, until we leave for school." Harry said. Then he looked at Winky as Dobby disappeared. "I was told you needed to speak with me."

Winky looked at all the people there and her eyes widened. "I is hoping to speak to Harry sir in private."

Harry nodded and went to the kitchen where she popped immediately. "What is it Winky?"

"Winky is wondering if Harry sir is remembering calling her a friend." Winky said.

"Yes I remember, and I still feel it is true as well." Harry said.

"I is also wondering if Harry sir is remembering saying he is to be paying Winky if she is asking?" Winky said.

"Would you like the same amount as Dobby, as well as days off?" Harry asked.

"Winky would much appreciate that Harry sir, but I is not asking for days off yet. Winky likes very much to work, and is not wanting to not work sir, if that is ok with Harry sir." Winky said.

"That is fine, Winky. I will start paying you immediately. Is there anything else Winky?" Harry asked.

"No Harry sir, but others is coming tonight. I is needing to prepare for dinner, Harry sir." She said.

"Alright, I will leave you to it. Dinner is in capable hands, I'm sure." Harry said, smiling happily and returned to his friends.

"What was that about?" Serena asked.

"Hermione, you can say nothing about the house elves now. Winky has just asked for pay, and is receiving it." Harry said. "However, she refuses days off, says she like the work too much."

"That little thing was working without pay?" Sam said, shocked.

"First, Sam, she is not a thing. She is a house elf and her name is Winky." Harry said calmly. "Second, she would not accept pay. I offered it when she started and she asked if I would pay her when she decided she wanted to be paid."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never really knew she had a name." Sam said. "She always just appears and asks if we want anything, and then she's gone again."

"That's a house elf for you." Serena said smiling. "Always popping around, eager to please. These two are the best in the world in my opinion. I honestly think Dobby would work for Harry for free if Harry couldn't afford to pay him. Winky, though, surprises me asking for pay. I never thought she would, not that I'm not happy about it of course. I wonder if Dobby has her obsessed with socks as well."

"I don't know, it's possible." Harry said. "Moony, can we keep our presence here a secret for a day at least. Winky told me she was expecting people for dinner."

"Harry, my parents are coming to meet Remus." Sam said. "Winky offered to prepare a 'muggle' meal for us."

"Oh. Then I simply must be present." Harry said. "Considering me and Serena are his godchildren and all. Should I go to the store and buy some muggle drinks, or does Moony need to get brandy or some such thing?"

"Hmm, that's actually a good idea Harry." Remus said. "We could also get your car. You and I ought to be able to handle any problems there."

"Damn! I forgot my car!" Harry said, shocking Sam. "Sorry. I just really like that car, cost me quite a few quid too. That sounds like a good idea."

"I'm coming too." Serena said.

"Serena, I need you five for something much more important." Harry said seriously. "We need this house to be muggle. I can fix the whole fidelius charm on them, but I cannot make the house appear muggle. There is a generator in the garage, actually there are five. Sam should know how to set them up a bit. Get them in here any way possible, remove all the wizard photos, and anything that isn't muggle friendly. Sam and Hermione are experts there. I will bring over some of our stuff afterwards."

"Harry, the house has electricity." Remus said. Harry looked at him shocked.

"Really?" Harry asked. Remus nodded. "Ok, forget the generators, start removing things muggles shouldn't see. We'll get the car, and Remus can stand guard while I start moving stuff over. Anyone against this?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, next year we can either move the stuff back, or buy new things. It seems Remus might need a bit of muggle things here, as he is getting on well with Sam."

"Agreed." The other five said, smiling.

"Go Moony!" Serena said.

"Also, do you think you could call me Remus while her parents are here?" Remus asked. "I don't think they would respond well to why I am called Moony."

"Alright everyone. Today we are perfectly normal muggles. Snuffles, Padfoot, Red, Firelight, Bambi, and Moony do not exist tonight. Tonight we are as muggle as they come. So until they leave, no more word of magic, or the word muggle. However, do use whatever magic you can to make this place look normal, and be quick." Harry said, smiling at everyone.

"The Marauders are muggles!" His five friends said in agreement and got to work.

"Alright, Sam, help them. Only one knows about muggle life, the others only know what they were taught this summer. we'll return soon." Harry said. "If I call, get ready." He added to his friends who only nodded. "Lets go, Remus." He said, grabbing Remus' arm and disappearing.

* * *

With more than an hour to spare, Harry had finally placed an anti-apparition spell on the house, as well as blocking the fireplace from accepting anyone to floo in or call from the fire. The only things he had to worry about were owls or Fawkes. Harry started changing everyone's clothes until Sam said they looked perfect.

Harry was in a long-sleeved black shirt, with blue jeans, making very sure his tattoos were well hidden. Serena was in a white sundress with no sleeves, which made her look amazing to Harry. He had to quickly get her to put her necklace away as it was easily visible to anyone. Ron had a red button up shirt with black pants, looking very mature in the fashion. Neville looked most comfortable of the boys, dressed in a short-sleeved button up blue shirt, with Khaki pants. Hermione and Ginny were wearing similar outfits, T-shirts with loose skirts, Ginny in blue and Hermione in Red, matching their boyfriends. Serena said it was disgusting, but laughed at some of the other mixtures that Harry had come up with.

Harry put on very soft music that he had heard when the Dursley's were entertaining important people, calling it dinner music. Harry began setting up places at the table, then he looked at the table unhappily. _This doesn't look good enough._ He thought.

_It needs a few touches, Harry_ Hermione thought.

_Help me guys!_ Harry thought.

All five came in, Hermione bringing Serena. They began changing everything around the room instantly. Remus and Sam were shocked looking at the room when they were finished. The room was an off white color, matching the white tablecloth. The chairs matched most of the other wood items in the room, which were now cherry red. With dinner being done ten minutes before Sam's parents were due to arrive, Harry asked Dobby and Winky to stay away from them tonight so as not to scare the muggles. Dobby and Winky happily agreed. Giving one last look around to make sure that everything was in order, Harry sat happily thinking this had to go well.

They arrived a few minutes later, and Harry opened the charm for them to see the house when they were a block away. Harry smiled as they saw the house, seeing them both amazed at how beautiful it looked. Harry worked hard last year making this house look as normal as possible, and from the looks on their faces he had done a good job.

Harry opened the door as they were coming up the steps. He smiled warmly at them as he moved behind the door to let them in, as he was forced to do at the Dursley's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Powell I presume." Harry said cheerfully. They nodded, smiling. "Please come in, my name is Harry Potter. I am Remus' godson, visiting him for the summer."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Allen, and this is my wife Debra." Mr. Powell said. Harry nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well." Harry said. "Allow me to take your coats." Harry said. He helped them with their coats, placing them on the hangar behind the door. "If you will follow me, I will take you to the parlor, and introduce you to the rest of the people here. Dinner will be done shortly." Harry had charmed the food to stay warm until it was placed on the table. Then he had a thought.

_How do I introduce Serena? My god sister, or my girlfriend?_

_Both, I guess_ Hermione thought to him.

_Okay, this isn't going to be easy._

As they walked into the parlor Harry smiled again at the Powell's. "Sir, ma'am, these are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom." He said then looked to Serena. "This is my girlfriend, Serena Black, who is also Remus' Goddaughter. The man standing next to your daughter is Remus Lupin, master of the house."

"It is nice to meet all of you." Allen said. "Please son, call me Allen."

"Alright, Allen." Harry said politely

"It is an honor to meet you, Remus." Allen said. "Samantha has told us a lot about you."

"An honor to meet you sir." Remus said. Harry smiled at Remus' nervousness.

"Allen please." Allen said. Harry already liked this man.

"Mrs. Powell." Remus said politely, bowing his head slightly and offering his hand.

"Please, call me Debra." She said, taking his hand. "It is an honor to meet you, too. As well as all these lovely children."

"An honor to meet you Miss." they all said in unison. Harry's eyes grew wide for a second, until Mrs. Powell laughed.

"All on top of their manners as well." Debra said.

"Please, have a seat while I check on dinner." Harry said. "Sam, could you please offer me a hand?" Sam nodded and followed them out quickly.

Once in the kitchen, Harry spoke softly. "I don't know how these things work. When I stayed at the Dursley's I'd welcome the people, introduce them and all, then I was locked in a room until they left. What do we do? How long do we wait to serve dinner, what do we serve with dinner?"

Sam laughed. "I thought Remus was supposed to be the nervous one, and here you are about to have a breakdown." She said.

"I'm doing my best to make this go well for him. You too, really." Harry said. "We're all extending our powers a great deal to keep everything going perfectly. We're all so nervous I'm surprised we aren't shattering windows, the telly, the plates, and anything else that can be broke."

"Oh, that's right I forgot. You children have to keep your emotions in control." Sam said apologetically. "Normally, you have about ten or twenty minutes to talk before hand, then the meal. Don't worry about what to serve to drink. I'll handle that for you. During dinner you may be asked questions about school and such, so they can get a feel for you all, especially you and Serena. I'm sure you can come up with a suitable story for them. After dinner, there may be drinks, and you two may be asked to stay. If not, all six of you just go upstairs and wait till me and Remus call you, as I know you lot will not go to sleep. Does that cover everything?"

"Yeah, hold on let me tell the others." Harry said.

_Dinner, twenty minutes. We serve the food, Moony and Sam serve the drinks. Might have to answer questions about school, let me and Hermione deal with that. After dinner, upstairs, Sirius' study. If me and Serena have to stay then we will follow you shortly. Someone tell Serena._

_I'll do it._ Ginny thought.

"Ok, lets see how we do." Harry said, still slightly nervous.

They managed to make it through the beginning of the event without incident, for which they were all grateful. When it came time for dinner, Harry and Serena ushered the Powell's to their seats, then began helping their friends serve dinner. Remus and Sam served the drinks expertly, deciding that everyone would drink wine with their meals, and choosing appropriately from the stores in the basement. It was during dinner that things got a bit complicated.

"Harry, what school is it that you and your friends attend?" Allen asked.

"Smeltings, sir." Harry answered easily.

"Good school, good school." Allen answered. "What do you plan to do when you graduate?"

"Serena and I plan to travel abroad for awhile. We want to see the world, and figure its best to do so while your young." Harry said easily. It was the truth, mostly.

"Really? That's a fine idea. I'm surprised that such young adults have the money to do something like that." Debra said.

"When my Dad died, he left me and Harry more than enough to have fun in life." Serena said calmly. Harry smiled at her.

"I see. You knew Serena's father then?" Allen asked.

"He was my Dad's best friend, as well as my first godfather." Harry answered calmly, trying to control the memories.

"I'm sorry to hear that you two both lost someone so close to you." Allen said, sympathy in his eyes.

"Harry, if I may ask, what happened to your parents?" Debra asked.

Harry's eyes widened at this question. _Control, control, control._ Harry thought to himself. "They died in a car accident when I was a baby. That's why I have a scar on my head." Harry said sadly. He hated lying about this.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Sam said. "Mum, his mother was Lily. Harry's still a bit upset that he never knew his parents, so if you would."

"Of course, I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't realize." Debra said sympathetically. "Your mother was a good young woman. I wish you could have gotten to know her."

"Thank you ma'am, so do I." Harry said softly.

Serena, sensing the need for a change of conversation, began speaking quickly. "So Sam, when's the wedding?" She said.

The five other teenagers choked back laughter as Remus turned bright red, only matched by Sam. They surpassed the Weasley's hair color easily. "Serena, no one is yet talking about marriage." Remus said.

"Come on, Remus, surely you have talked about it. I mean, Harry's birthday was two weeks ago. Surely you have had something to say about it." Serena said. The other five were screaming at each other through their heads.

_Oh my god!_

_Look at Moony's face!_

_This is so funny!_

_She's gonna get us killed!_

_I wonder which one will do us in first?_

"Serena, perhaps you shouldn't pick on Remus right now." Harry said. "He is nervous enough meeting Sam's parents, and you are only going to make him angry."

"No Harry, its alright." Remus said calmly, though his eyes said 'thank you' clearly. "Allen, Debra, this is the true Serena Black. Always trying to make people laugh, no matter whose expense it is taken at."

"Sorry, Remus. I was just trying to lighten the moment." Serena said.

"I know." Remus said smiling.

"Well that does bring up a very good question though." Harry said, smiling slightly. "How are you two getting along? Since we've all been at the Weasley's, we haven't had much time to talk."

"We are getting along fine, Harry." Sam said. "Splendid, even. I believe we owe that all to you."

"I owe you both far more than that." Harry said honestly. "So let's get the show on the road. I need a godmother too, you know." He added jokingly. Allen and Debra seemed to find the two teenagers very amusing.

"Guys! Honestly, leave them alone." Hermione said. "Just because you two seem practically married doesn't mean they have to go and get married."

"Yes it does!" Harry said, sounding rather adamant. "Don't we need a mother at the wedding?"

"I would say you are right, Potter." Serena said smiling.

"Sam, can I help plan the wedding?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I guess us three would have to do the guy thing with Remus." Ron said. "His other friends seem to be a bit on the prudish side."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. "You are coming right Nev?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Neville replied.

"Children." Remus said warningly.

They looked to see a rather red couple. Harry just smiled sweetly looking innocent. "Sorry Remus, just trying to give you a hand." He said, then grinned. "Me, Ron, and Neville can walk you through the steps if necessary."

The Powell's now began laughing, along with the children. "See, they think its a good idea too." Serena said, nodding to the oldest couple. "So, you have the parents blessing, godchildren's blessing, and godchildren's friends blessing. There really is nothing left."

Remus began looking around nervously. Harry waved his hand under the table and a box appeared in his hand. "Remus, its time for my second birthday present for you." He said, handing Remus the box. "Though who it is for is up to you."

Remus opened the box, closed it quickly and blushed again. "Where did you- How did you- You are not going to give up are you?" He said.

"I bought it when we were in London, with money of course, and no. If I don't walk you through this by the hand, no one will." Harry said smiling. "I have to take the place they left for me, Remus. They would do the same thing and you know it."

"You're right, Harry. Though I will talk about who helped you with this later." Remus said smiling. Harry knew he understood that this was yet another of Sirius' plans working perfectly. However the timing was beyond brilliant even if by accident.

Remus then got down on one knee, opening the box again. "Sam, though it may not seem like it right now, I have loved you since I first met you, and have thought about this more than once. As Harry says, I sometimes need a push to do the things that seem most important. Will you marry me?" He said, presenting the ring to Sam.

Sam smiled happily, her eyes lighting up. "Of course Remus, of course." She said, giving him a gentle kiss. Harry smiled at this. He knew he could never top that even if he ever tried.

Harry removed something from his pocket and looked at Serena. "Well, Black, this is a bit of odd timing, but we have the good fortune to be with our godfather and best friends. I was saving this for a birthday present love, but I've grown impatient." He said smiling. "You know I get bored so easily. So, Serena Black, you willing to be a Potter?" He said, more nervous than he pretended.

The adults looked aghast at this form of proposal, but his friends all smiled. "Potter, you are arrogant, egotistical and quite often insane." Serena said, then flashed a mischievous grin. "However, your ego is only matched by my own. Two such truly perfect people as us should be forced to spend our lives together, as with anyone else we would only make them feel inferior. So yes, I will marry you, you weak excuse for a boyfriend."

"That was the..." Ron said.

"Most bizarre marriage proposal." Hermione added.

"And the acceptance.." Ginny said.

"Was absolutely insulting." Neville said.

"Did that really mean she said yes?" Ron asked. "Sounded like she was giving him the boot really."

"See what I mean, Harry. They will never understand us." Serena said smiling.

"I know, love. Who really does though?" Harry said, placing the ring on her finger. "Treat this well, it was my mothers."

Serena gasped. "The box."

"Yup. Nothing gets by you does it?" Harry said jokingly.

"I'll never take it off." Serena said.

"I know." Harry said sweetly. "I love you, by whatever name." Harry said. Serena kissed him quickly.

Their four friends and godfather knew what this meant, and all smiled happily.

"So, who's wedding do I get to plan?" Ginny asked excited again.

"I want to help." Hermione said, and the two started talking hurriedly.

_Muggles! Stop talking about magical things!_ Harry thought when he heard of fairies, and thestral drawn carriages.

"So, just trying to make yourself look good against my proposal?" Remus asked smiling.

"No, trying to make your's look good." Harry said. "I could have done a lot better than that."

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Serena said laughing. Harry nodded and magiced the ring back to his hand. He got on one knee and looked up at her.

"Serena, even though among the people who know us I'm famous, you have never treated me as such. You have always accepted me for who I am, just Harry Potter. I feel like my life was wasted till I found your love, and I don't want to spend another minute away from you, and as such I wanted to know if you would make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife." Harry said, his voice betraying every emotion he felt, love, happiness, and peace. Serena melted under the words quickly and gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever had. When they pulled away from each other, Serena smiled happily.

"Harry, how could I ever not say yes to you. You are without a doubt the sweetest man on the face of this Earth. I love you, Harry James Potter, and would love to be your wife." Serena said, her voice full of love. Harry placed the ring on her finger and smiled again.

"Oh my god!" Ron said.

"She just, just, I don't even know what that was!" Neville said,

"He is absolutely amazing at times." Ginny said, her mouth still hanging open.

"He is good." Hermione said, her mouth as wide as Ginny's.

Hermione and Ginny then looked at their boyfriends. "Why don't you do sweet things like that for me!" They both said in unison.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville said.

"Always gotta be the charmer." Ron muttered.

"You were right, Harry, you really could make me look bad." Remus said, looking suddenly uncertain.

"Remus your proposal was wonderful." Sam said.

Harry suddenly remembered that there were two people new to this whole thing. "I'm sorry, sir, ma'am. We sort of got lost in our own things. Here it is, a time to meet Remus, and I go making a spectacle of things." Harry said, looking apologetically at Remus.

"Don't worry about it son." Allen said. "I understand young love, and the inability to hold things off. I believe congratulations are in order."

Harry waved his hand under the table again and Ron looked at him shocked.

_Repeat after me to Hermione, and don't say anything else._ _Now get down on one knee and look deep into her eyes._

Ron did as he was told, and Hermione's jaw dropped.

_Hermione, I'm a prat, I know. But I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you._

"Hermione, I'm a prat, I know. But I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Ron said.

_It took five years to tell you, and I don't want to wait another five years before I ask you this._

"It took five years to tell you, and I don't want to wait another five years before I ask you this."

_Hermione Granger, will you be my wife?_

"Hermione Granger, will you be my wife?"

Hermione sat there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, never expecting to hear these words come out of his mouth.

_How bout you Neville, ready for a ball and chain?_

_No, Harry, not yet._

Harry nodded and looked back to Hermione. She seemed to finally be able to speak again. "I, um, well what I mean is, uh, I, arh," She said.

"I think that means yes." Serena said smiling. Hermione nodded dumbly. Serena hugged Harry as Ron and Hermione had their moment. "You are very good to your friends." She whispered in his ear.

"Only gave the words, Serena. He gave the emotion, and that's what made it wonderful for her." Harry whispered back. Harry looked at Remus. "I think we have enough to celebrate now don't you?" He said smiling. Remus nodded, standing.

"A toast to three very happy soon to be married couples." Remus said, " And one couple not afraid to wait."

Harry stood also. "To love and happiness!" He said.

Serena stood. "To a weeks detention!" She said, then covered her mouth. "Oops, habit." she added sheepishly. Everyone, even the Powell's, laughed. Harry and Remus agreed to the toast.

"To a weeks detention!" they said together loudly.


	7. After the Fact

**Chapter Seven**

**After The Fact**

The rest of the meal seemed to fly by, even the desert. After dinner Harry and Serena were asked to stay, but to discuss things like marriage, locations, honeymoons, and things that made Harry worried that he had not thought this out far enough. Especially when he heard the statement that worried him most.

"Of course you two will come to the wedding. The children would love to have you." Sam said, smiling warmly.

"Oh, um, well, uh, Sam, ugh, you know, um, Remus?" Harry said, looking for help.

"Sam, your parents might not feel comfortable in the places Harry and Serena might choose as their wedding place." Remus said, and Harry knew he was willing what he was trying to say to get to Sam.

"Oh, Remus really." Sam said, sounding like this was a big joke. "My parents knew Lily personally, do you really think they didn't know her son was a wizard?"

Harry's jaw fell open. "They knew, and no one said anything." Harry said, stunned. "We worked for hours to make this house muggle friendly, when we could have just left it alone?"

"I knew, Harry. Sam told me." Serena said. "She was just so happy you were trying to make the evening perfect that she didn't want to stop your planning."

"You knew?" Harry said. "That's it weddings off!" He added in a child like voice.

"Oh shut it, Harry." Serena said cheerfully. "You know you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I feel like an idiot." Harry said.

"What's new?" Serena countered.

"Sod off." Harry said laughing.

"Enough." Remus said, then looked at Sam. "You could have told me you know."

"Remus, you met them at Lily's welcome home party. You should have remembered." Sam said.

"I met them." Remus said questioningly.

"Of course you did, I introduced you." Sam said.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so bad." Harry said happily.

"Moony's never been the sharpest tool though, Harry." Serena said.

"Still, he didn't know either." Harry said. "That's enough for me."

"Moony?" Allen asked.

"She shouldnae said tha'." Harry said, imitating Hagrid.

"Its a nickname Remus had as a teenager." Serena explained easily. "His friends all had nicknames, and could become animals, like we can."

"Yup, I'm Snuffles myself." Harry said calmly, trying to fix the issue. "Too bad Moony here is more than a little bad at transforming. Can't even really do it nowadays."

"But we can!" Serena said happily. "Show 'em Snuffles, Harry."

Harry nodded and transformed. Both of the older people gasped at the sight of the panther. He walked easily to Sam and Remus, purring as he rubbed against Sam's leg. Laughing she pet his head, and he licked her hand.

"Stop flirting with our godmother to be, you git!" Serena said, laughing. Harry quickly walked over to Serena, jumping one the sofa, he rested his head in her lap. "That's better. Panthers really are wonderful creatures if trained right." She said while petting Harry. He purred affectionately before changing back.

"Moony was a huge dog, used to howl at the moon all the time." Harry said, smiling. "So he became Moony." Remus had a grateful look in his eyes.

"I see." Allen said, still a bit thrown off by seeing someone turn into an animal.

"Sorry sir, didn't mean to scare you." Harry said.

"No, no, I just thought the name Snuffles would be associated with an animal that would look a bit more tame." Allen said.

"No, the tame one is Padfoot here." Harry said, smiling at Serena.

"Children, stop showing off." Remus said casually. "Next thing you know, we'll have everyone changed and in the living room."

This was the worst thing that could have been said. A moment later a phoenix flew down the stairs, accompanied by a stag and a large dog. These were soon accompanied by a panther and a white wolf. Remus laughed, shaking his head again. Sam just looked at them all amazed.

"These cannot be all the children." Sam said seriously.

"No, Neville hasn't managed it yet." Remus said. "You may as well come down now too, Neville."

Neville came downstairs shyly. "Sorry, Remus. I tried to stop them, but they are just so quick."

"Easily fixed." Remus said. "Snuffles, Padfoot, Red, Firelight, Bambi, Humans, now!"

All five changed instantly, smiling at Remus happily. "What, you don't like our trick?" Serena asked. "I always thought you were proud of us."

"I am, to find five people who learned so easily, when most wizards can't come close. However, our guests are quite unaccustomed to such things as this." Remus said. "Tomorrow night, we can all play like we did during school, but tonight be civilized please?"

Harry smiled, knowing tomorrow night was the first night of the full moon. "Ok, Moony. I guess we can be normal now. We have been perfectly muggle all through dinner." He said.

"Oh dear, look at the time" Allen said, looking at his watch. Harry saw that it was almost eleven by his watch. "We must be going."

"I'm sorry if we worried you sir." Harry said apologetically.

"No, It is nothing like that." Debra said, smiling warmly. "We have an early morning tomorrow, so we really should be going."

"I'll walk you out." Sam said. As they left the room Harry looked at Remus.

"Is she staying here?" He asked.

"Yes, she is. Is that a problem?" Remus asked.

"Not to me, but what about tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow night we will all be staying in the basement. Plenty of room to play around." Remus said, then looked at Neville. "I'm sorry, Neville, but you will have to stay away from the basement the next three nights."

"I understand sir." Neville said. "I can stay and keep Sam company."

"Thanks, Nev." Harry said. "Next time you'll be able to come with us."

"I'll be counting on it." Neville said.

"Just pray you don't splinch yourself." Harry said. "Remus is the only one of us who knows how to fix that."

"Good, Harry. Make him nervous." Ginny said. "He's gonna splinch himself for sure now."

* * *

The next three days were rather interesting. The five Marauders spent their nights with Remus, playing around in the rather large basement. Tag was out of the question because they didn't have enough room, and they couldn't go beyond the basement because of Moony's fear of attacking people. They managed to all have a wonderful time anyway.

"I can't wait till we're back at Hogwarts." Serena said. "I miss having that wide open space to roam as a wolf."

"I miss tag." Harry said, smiling at Remus. "Next time be careful though. You almost bit me last time."

"Sorry, Harry. I got lost in the hunt that night." Remus said smiling back at him.

"You sound like you've done this a lot." Sam said to Harry. "Is it really safe for all of you to be with him at that time."

"He's harmless to us." Serena said. "What they're talking about is a game we play when we are at the Shrieking Shack."

"Yeah, its just tag really." Harry said. "Although, as animals we can move faster. Remus just got too excited one day. Stopped well before he bit me really, but the breathe! Ugh, dreadful thing."

Sam laughed. "At least I know you will have good company with you on those nights. I always worried that some hunter would kill you or something." She said.

"Its not so easy to kill old Moony as that." Harry said. "So long as he stays away from our necklaces and Serena's one ring, he should be more than fine."

"That's good to know." Sam said, smiling at Harry.

"Sam, I'm not sure if this is the right time to talk about this, but what are you going to do with all of us going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"He hasn't told you?" Sam asked, referring to Remus. Harry shook his head. "Well I'm coming with him of course. After all I do have two weddings to start preparation for."

"Three!" Hermione said. "I haven't a clue as to what to do."

Harry looked shocked. "Wow, never thought I'd see it. Mione doesn't know something." He said, "I think that in itself requires celebration." Everyone but Hermione laughed at this.

"Harry, did you tell him?" Serena asked.

Harry smiled. "Of course. Said he'd be there in spirit." He said, laughing at the end.

"Like he has a choice on that." Serena said, laughing with him.

"Well, Harry, are you ready for school?" Remus asked.

"Not really." Harry said. "I have a bad feeling about this year."

"Of course you do mate, your getting married!" Ron said, and was quickly hit by Hermione. "I mean, we're getting married." This only got him another hit. "What I mean is, it's just cold feet and all." Ron got hit again. "I give up!"

"I know what you mean Ron, have no worries." Harry said, smiling. "That's not exactly what I mean though."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"It was too quiet last year." Harry said. "I know that should be a good thing, but to not have Voldemort attacking at all times only means that he is thinking up something big. I'm just worried I'm going to be in the center of it, like usual."

"Well, you do have six people right here more than ready to fight beside you." Remus said firmly. The other five agreed.

"Seven." Sam said. Harry's eyes opened wide.

"No!" Harry said a bit too loudly. "Sam, if you want to help me, promise me that you will hide anytime you see any of us fighting against Death Eaters."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they will torture you, cause you more pain than you could even think of, and then they will kill you just because you are a muggle." Serena said.

"But you seven are going to fight these people?" Sam said. "Why would you be any safer than me?"

"Because three of us can do this." Harry said walking to the middle of the kitchen. "Serena, you know what to do."

Serena sent a hail of spells at Harry, who stayed shielded the entire time. "And three of the others could probably do it if they had a wand. Remus is one of the strongest wizards I know, only surpassed by Dumbledore himself." Harry said.

"And you Harry." Remus said.

"Yeah but I have to be strong enough to beat Voldemort. Prophecy and all, so I don't count." Harry said, smiling. "Is that a good enough reason Sam? We can't protect you and ourselves and keep on fighting. Our first job is to protect everyone we can, and you are one of them."

"I understand, Harry." Sam said, smiling at him. "You remind me of Lily when you start talking about responsible things."

"Besides, Sam," Serena said cheerfully. "We are going to run you ragged with wedding preparations."

"Wedding preparations?" They heard a voice from the hallway. "Who's getting married?"

The children looked up with eyes wide. Mrs. Weasley was standing directly behind them. All turned to Remus in unison, suddenly fearing for their very lives. Remus started laughing as he looked at Harry, who had a look of someone who was just about to face Voldemort.

"Well, Molly, quite a few of us really." Remus said.

"Us?" Molly asked, looking at Sam. Her eyes brightened. "Oh congratulations, Remus! About time you have a woman around the house!" She said, causing Harry to laugh. "Wait, you said quite a few. Who else?"

Remus looked at Harry, giving him an 'It's your funeral' look. Four very scared teenagers raised their hands. "WHAT! When was all this decided?" She asked heatedly.

"Well, it was all Harry's idea really." Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted, both for different reasons.

"Harry! Explain yourself immediately!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Well, you see, I, um, well I sort of, ugh well, what I mean is," Harry began.

Serena shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Harry, you can face Death Eaters by the hundreds, look you-know-who in the eyes and laugh, but Molly Weasley tells you to speak and you loose all knowledge of how to do so." She said, then smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Harry asked me to marry him the night before the full moon, and I accepted. However, Ron proposed all on his own to Hermione, who also happily, or dumbly depending on the sight of her, accepted as well."

"When did everyone decide this?" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "I suppose next it'll be those two are getting married too!" She pointed to Neville and Ginny. Neville face grew determined.

_Tell me you're not doing this just to start the row worse._ Harry thought to him.

_No, I was going to ask for her Mum and Dads permission first. Proper and all you know. Don't look like I'll get it though._

_Alright, you want to repeat after me or you going to say your own stuff?_

_I'll take all the help I can get._

Harry nodded, waved his hand under the table.

_Ok, here goes nothing. Follow me and Ron's footsteps and do what we did._ When Neville was on one knee looking at Ginny.

_Ginny, I know we haven't been together a long time, but I've never been as happy as I am with you._

"Ginny, I know we haven't been together a long time, but I've never been as happy as I am with you."

_I know this is bad timing, but I wanted to do this with at least one of your parents present._

"I know this is bad timing, but I wanted to do this with at least one of your parents present."

_Ginny, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?_

"Ginny, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?"

_Suckering another poor fool into marriage huh?_ Serena thought to Harry.

_Nah, it was their ideas, just needed the right words. I'm a right charmer, going on four proposals and still not out of words for you._

_I do love you, but you are a big headed one._

_I know._

Ginny had started speaking. "Neville, I don't know what to say." She said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"It is customary to say yes if you want to, and no if you don't." Harry said lazily, sighing. "Kids today." He smiled.

"Oh, right, sorry Neville." Ginny said blushing, looking at Harry. She smiled at him and nodded. Then looked to Neville. "Yes Neville, I will marry you."

_Thanks Harry._ Neville thought.

_Anytime, anytime._ Harry thought.

"It appears you were right, Molly dear." Serena said smiling. "Sam, you will be busy now, won't you. You've got four to deal with."

"Hm, maybe a joint ceremony." Sam said, smiling at Serena. "Marry you all together."

"I don't get to be the center of attention when I get married?" Harry said, sounding appalled.

"You wouldn't have been anyway." Serena said. "I'm the important one that day."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that bit." Harry said, then grinned at her. "Then does that mean I'm not needed at the ceremony? I could go get a drink with the guys, and you four could get us all married proper."

"Shut it, Harry." Serena said, smiling. "You will be there. I'll have no thoughts of you being anywhere else."

"Alright, if I simply _must_ be there." Harry joked.

"Congratulations, Neville. You've got a good girl there." Remus said, smiling.

"Yeah, you can take my word on that too!" Harry said smiling.

"Harry!" Ginny said.

"Oops, sorry Gin. I know nothing of Ginny, she was always a very proper girl, never did anything out of sorts." Harry said in a diplomatic way. "Never even gave a poor bloke a kiss."

"You children leave for two months, come back speaking of marriage, and you think it is just going to be permitted?" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Who do you think will handle this? Who will pay for it all? Who will arrange it? It certainly won't be me!"

"I'll pay." Harry said.

"So will I." Serena said, taking his hand.

"I'll help all three of you plan, but you will have to tell me about magical things." Sam said smiling. "Don't know a thing about some of the stuff you guys talk about."

"Think Dumbledore would marry you all too?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean Harry? We haven't asked him to marry us yet!" Serena said, laughing at him.

"I did, asked him before summer actually. He said he'd be honored to marry the two of us." Harry said smiling.

"You little sneak!" Serena said. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since before me and Dumbledore dueled after finals." Harry said.

"Wow, and that lame proposal was the first you thought up?" Serena said.

"You know me, never plan too much. Get an idea and play it by ear." Harry said.

"Well, for on the spot words, you get full marks." Serena said.

"I don't believe this!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Where do you get these idea into your heads! None of you are getting married!"

"I don't need permission." Harry said. "I'm of age now." He smiled. "Moony, you mind if I marry Serena?"

"Not at all, Harry. Been expecting it since your birthday, when you bought that other ring." Remus said smiling.

"Harry what was that for anyway?" Serena asked. "I know its silver so you must have done something to it."

"I completely forgot about that." Harry said exasperated. "Think about wanting to be in the bedroom." Serena suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell?" Remus said.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Serena shouted from upstairs. She reappeared next to Harry. "That was amazing."

"You said to get you something amazing." Harry said, smiling.

"Well, you succeeded. Even if it was just a ring, it was wonderful." Serena said. "So I can get married, and so can Harry. Remus is obviously getting married." She looked brightly at Sam and held her arms out. "MUMMY!" Everyone laughed, except Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, my children are certainly not getting married. I won't hear of it!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, still angry.

"Mum, I'll be of age soon." Ron said. "Can't really stop me then. Gin will be of age next year. No real point trying to stop us, we'll just wait till we're of age and do it anyway."

Mrs. Weasley pointed at Serena. "This is all your fault! All of them were proper children till you came around! Why didn't you just stay away like he told you too!" She shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Remus shouted. "You will not talk to her that way." He said, his voice becoming grim.

"Really Remus, a woman her age, running around with just a young boy! She should be ashamed!" Mrs. Weasley said. Suddenly things started shattering all through the kitchen. She looked up to see Harry glaring at her.

"Say something else, and I will be in Azkaban." Harry said icily. "You will not speak to or about Serena that way, now apologize." When she didn't respond immediately Harry stared hard at her as more things started to break. "NOW!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, Serena." Mrs. Weasley said, now clearly horrified.

"Leave." Harry said simply. Mrs. Weasley apparated immediately. Harry calmed instantly, falling back into his chair. "I swear, the nerve of some people." He said, smiling again.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Magic, same way I do everything else. A lot harder to keep from attacking someone than to attack them though." Harry said calmly, then looked to Ron and Ginny. "Sorry about threatening your Mum and all."

"Forgiven." Ron said. "She was being a right prat about the whole thing."

"I mean honestly, telling us we couldn't get married, she forbid it!" Ginny said. "She didn't approve of us disappearing either, but it didn't stop us then. Why would it now that we've seen freedom?"_  
_

"We've gotta figure out how to fix all this." Harry said. "Get her too accept it all, and still allow you two your freedom. Any ideas?"

"Yup." Serena said. "You talk to her."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she listens to you." Serena said. "She doesn't even listen to Moony but she listens to you."

"Any other ideas?" Harry asked. "You know, one I might live through."

"She's right, Harry." Ron said.

"Agreed." The four others said, looking at Harry.

"Fine. You win, Serena." Harry said, smiling slightly at her. "You always win."

"Then why did you fight?" Serena asked cheerfully.

"Couldn't hurt to try to win." Harry said.

"True. So, when are you leaving?" Serena asked.

"Give it some time. Maybe Mr. Weasley could have a positive influence on her." Harry said.

* * *

Harry decided the all important talk to get Mrs. Weasley to accept her children's decisions would have to wait until the weekend, when everyone's parents would be in the same place. Harry had come to the decision that even though they were no longer staying in their flat, that promise to them should still be kept.

Harry also notified the entire Order to be there as well, as all four couples decided it would be the best day to announce their marriages. Remus, Harry, Serena, and Hermione were all enlarging the kitchen and making it seem more cheerful a place to be in, while the others were cleaning rooms so that whoever would be staying would have a place to sleep. Dobby and Winky took their cues from everyone else, and began converting rooms that seemed to hold nothing important into bedrooms.

When everyone was finally happy with the house, the teenagers converting a part of it to look like their apartment, the adults trying to make them all stop rummaging through the things in the house, everyone started to relax. It was Saturday and everyone seemed more than a little nervous about how everyone was going to accept these announcements.

While Serena and Harry sat in their room, avoiding everyone for a while and just talking idly about anything they felt like at any moment, Dobby appeared and smiled at them both and bowed deeply. They both smiled at him when they saw that he was holding what looked like a journal in his hands.

"Harry sir, Serena miss, I is finding something in one of the new bedrooms. I is thinking you is having better luck than Dobby in finding out whether it is being important sir, miss." Dobby said, laying the book on their bed. "I is leaving now, Winky is making lunch and it is being ready soon."

"Thanks, Dobby." Harry said. "We will be down shortly." Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Serena picked up the book and looked at it. It didn't seem to be important, but as soon as she tried to open it she found out why Dobby had brought it to them. The book wouldn't open. Serena looked at the book quizzically, and tried again. Still it wouldn't open. She handed it to Harry to look at, and he opened the book easily. He smiled at her as she frowned and pouted.

"Getting weak, are you, Black?" Harry said jokingly.

"Shut up. What does it say?" Serena asked.

Looking at the book, Harry laughed quickly.

_Messr. Padfoot thinks that though you are close to a Marauder, you are not quite one of those who wrote this._

_Messr. Prongs agrees, thinking that if you know the password to enter this it may be easier for you to see what this really is._

_Messr. Moony agrees with the first two, though thinks it a mistake to use a name of a flower as a password._

_Messr. Prongs would like to remind Mr. Moony that it was not the flower that the password was given._

_Messr. Padfoot would like to comment on the sheer stupidity of allowing Messr. Moony to coax Messr. Prongs into giving an easy hint to opening the greatest book of all!_

_Messr. Moony would like to remind them both that for one to be able to open this book, they would have to be one of us or our descendants. Only then can our secrets be revealed to the next line of Marauders._

_Messr. Padfoot is now annoyed and says to say the damned password before Messr. Moony's secret is revealed!_

Serena looked at it and started laughing as well. Harry easily tapped his wand to the book. "Lily." He said.

_Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs welcome the newest Marauders to the Marauders Spellbook. Please enter the names of those entering into our footsteps._

Harry smiled at Serena. "We should wait until we know what to call Nev." Harry said.

"We should not tell Moony, though." Serena said. "He might get worried if he knew we found this. Put it in the trunk, we can tell the others on the way to school, Since Neville won't become an animagus until then.

"Sounds good to me. Lets get to lunch, I'm suddenly starving." Harry said, now extremely interested in this new book.


	8. Convincing and Celebration

**Chapter Eight**

**Convincing and Celebration**

The next day came much quicker than Harry had wanted it too. Today would be full of problems, and none of them would have a chance just to sit and talk. Everyone would either be congratulating them, or threatening to curse them into oblivion. He also knew he would have to talk with an angry Weasley, possibly two.

Breakfast was a quick affair, and the others rushed off to prepare themselves for the party. Harry couldn't yet as he was supposed to pick up a few guests. He first went to collect Neville's Grandmother, which seemed the easiest of them all. Next he went to Hermione's parents, who were quite understanding when he told them everything would be explained as soon as possible. After two successful trips, Harry braced himself for what he knew would not be an easy event.

As soon as he appeared in the kitchen of the Weasley home, those there were so shocked they began sending spells at him. He threw up his shield waiting for them to realize who he was. As soon as they did the spells stopped and only one person did not look happy to see him. Sighing he sat next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked softly.

"Everyone, out." Mr. Weasley said calmly, and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all left the room. "This may not be a good talk to have Harry." He added.

"I know, but everyone else is even more afraid of her than I am." Harry said nervously.

"My own children! Afraid of their mother!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, let me say what I have to say." Harry said, his voice now calm. "If you don't like what I have to say, then I will leave and I won't return to burden you anymore."

"Speak quickly, Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm sorry for what I said that day." Harry started. "That's important to me for you to know. It just hurt me that you were blaming Serena for everyone making their own decisions. You should know that all of us spent an entire summer living life like regular people. Not worrying about whether it would be our last day or not. Our biggest worry this summer was what we would eat for dinner. We all enjoyed that freedom.

"That's another reason why your children were so angry. You started giving out orders within five minutes of seeing them. Every one of us made our own choice, and whether you approve or not, I think everyone is going to follow their own path. I know I am, as well as Serena. The rest I cannot give you an answer on, but they seem to be very set in their plans. I came here today to tell you that. To tell you that they love each other, and they deserve happiness as much as anyone else. Please, forgive them, be happy for them, and love them. That is all I'm asking, Mrs. Weasley." Harry ended with an endearing tone to his voice.

"Why so young, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Why can't they wait? They have time, they don't have to rush!" She said, crying.

"Don't we?" Harry asked. "Don't all of us have a need to rush? All five of them are right under me as targets for Voldemort, just for being my friends. None of us are certain about the future. All we have are our dreams, and more and more they become to not have to worry about being hunted by dark wizards, to live the fairy tale endings of happily ever after, but we are all afraid if we wait we won't see that ending. Don't you understand that?"

"Is that really how you all feel?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It's how we've felt for quite a while, actually. We just don't talk about it outside of our group. We all understand that we may not live through this war, but if we don't, don't we at least deserve the chance to be as happy as we can be while we're all still alive?" Harry said, his voice faltering as he spoke.

"This will happen if I agree or not, I see." She said. Harry nodded. "Well then, perhaps I should be happy for them. After all those girls will need another woman to help plan these weddings. Sam is a good woman, but only a muggle concept of beauty."

Harry laughed. "Well then, I will tell everyone you will arrive at Grimmauld Place around noon, along with the rest of the Order. Of course the whole family is invited, though Fred and George knew already, and told the others to come. Everyone felt it best for me to invite you two personally." He said, smiling at them. "Sorry for this, but I must run. Still a lot to do before noon, and it is so close to being that time. Forgive me." He added disappearing.

"I don't see how I can always give in to that boy." Molly said to her husband.

"Because he is normally right." Arthur said smiling.

* * *

Harry began getting ready as soon as he returned to Grimmauld Place. This was more difficult now, as Serena had took him shopping for even more muggle clothes, as well as some wizards clothes. He spent about an hour till he found something they could both agree on. They eventually settled on an unbuttoned Black and white plaid shirt, a white t-shirt with black jeans.

_You know, my dressing was easier when I didn't have someone constantly objecting to what I wanted to wear. _He thought.

"Yes, but also, you didn't have any clothes of your own. Just a bunch of horrid cast offs from that git of a cousin." Serena said.

"I can see already that this will be a difficult relationship for me." Harry said, smiling happily.

"Would you have me any other way?" Serena asked mockingly.

"I wouldn't change a thing. Guess I will at least look better this year." Harry said, laughing.

"Hey you two." Remus said, smiling. "People are starting to arrive, and Dobby is already getting lunch ready in the parlor."

"Great." Serena said half heartedly. "Are they all still being assholes about me?"

"Serena, they gave that up weeks ago. They were more angry that they had to think you were dead for almost a year." Remus said.

"Moony, what are we doing about this big announcement?" Harry asked.

"Well, we did decide yesterday to do it before dinner didn't we?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I mean are we going to do it all at once, or take turns between now and dinner?" Harry asked.

"Lets do it all at once." Serena said. "Drop this huge bomb right before, then maybe eat in peace."

"Sounds good to me." Remus said.

"Me too. Ok, that's the plan then." Harry said. "I suppose its time for lunch."

They followed Remus downstairs, and were shortly joined by the rest of the marauders and Sam. Everyone was catching up with their children, those who hadn't seen them for a while during lunch. Harry was talking with Remus, Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, and Serena. He was shocked that they weren't talking to him as a child, scolding him for leaving his aunt and uncles home, or anything that seemed so normal. Instead they asked how his summer was, what had caused them all to come back early, and told them the news of what the Order was up to during the summer.

After lunch, Serena went to talk with Sam and the rest about the announcements while Harry was still involved in conversation with Dumbledore and Remus. Everything seemed light and happy, as a party should be. It seemed to Harry that for the day, everyone had forgotten their problems.

"Harry, do you still wish for everything to happen as you asked last year?" Dumbledore asked smiling. He gave a quick wink to Harry.

"This is not the time, Professor. Maybe after dinner we could talk. Would that be all right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore said, and continued to talk about the subject of school.

"Harry, a word please?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Of course." Harry said following him. When they were in an empty room, he looked at Mr. Weasley calmly, trying to find out what this was about.

"I wanted to thank you Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Please, call me Arthur. I feel you earned that with how you acted today." He said. "You aren't a little boy anymore. That was obvious today with Molly."

"You're welcome, Mr.- Arthur." Harry said, smiling. "I only wanted her to realize what was happening. I love your family like they were my own, and I don't want them split apart because of something that is supposed to be a happy event."

"Spoken as a true adult, Harry." Arthur said. "That is what I was thanking you for. Seeing an adult way to handle a situation, instead of just complaining about it."

"I see. Thank you as well." Harry said smiling. Someone actually thought of him as an adult, and not just because of his age. "Don't think that this will affect my attitude in school however." He added jokingly.

"Well, so long as you try not to get suspended again." Arthur said laughing.

The rest of the afternoon passed swiftly. Harry was asked many times about the attack during the summer, which most of the time he shrugged off to the death eaters being a bit stupid. He told them it was an easy situation to handle, and the only reason they left was because they weren't sure if they knew where the marauders were living.

Harry realized he was not the only one being treated like an adult. All of them were being treated as equals today. This caused Harry to smile even more. They were no longer being told that they were too young to be hearing something, no longer being cast aside while others talked, no longer hearing that business was more important. Today, everyone was equal, which was exactly what Harry wanted.

Time passed quickly to dinner. With everyone having a good time, no one noticed how quickly it came to be 6 o'clock. Harry began to look at his friends nervously once Dobby said dinner would be served soon. They noticed the look and soon they were all nervous as well. It would soon be time to bring the reason for this party to light. Leading everyone into the kitchen, they briefly smiled at the shock of how the kitchen now looked. It seemed to be the same as when Sam's parents arrived except the table was longer, and more magical things had been put in place, such as fairies lighting the room.

"Please sit everyone." Remus said. Eight chairs were left when everyone had sat, four on each side. "We have all invited you hear to give you a large amount of very happy news."

"Moony," Harry said. "Your flair for drama astounds me." He finished smiling.

"Shut it." Remus said. "Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Sam and I are getting married!" Everyone cheered. Remus looked at Harry. "See, drama has its place."

"Shut it." Harry said, smiling. "Also, Serena and I are getting married." This caused an effect of shock. Harry looked at Serena, who was frowning now. "What, you're happy for him, but we get left behind?"

Dumbledore clapped. "Congratulations, all four of you. I see you became impatient Harry." He said, smiling warmly. This caused the others to clap and cheer as well, as if Dumbledore's approval was what they were waiting for.

"There's...there's more." Ron said, swallowing slowly and quite visibly. "Hermione and I too." He added softly. Everyone gasped and looked at Molly, who was beaming at her son.

"Well! Clap for them! They deserve it too!" She said quickly. Ron smiled quickly at his mother as they were cheered for as well.

"So are Neville and I." Ginny said, tired of waiting. "Go on, clap! I'm getting hungry!" Everyone laughed and began clapping even louder.

"That could have been much worse." Harry whispered to Remus.

"I agree. Be grateful." Remus whispered back.

"But now dinner will not be a quiet affair." Harry said quickly.

"Better, we get congratulated almost a thousand times." Remus said, laughing.

They all sat down, now hungry. None of them thought about food until after the announcement, and now they were starved. They ate happily, talking amongst themselves a while, while people kept shouting their congratulations, making toasts, and laughing about what they were getting themselves into.

"Well Harry, I see that I will have a great many people to unite." Dumbledore said. "I see why you waited. I am happy for you all, but you and Serena especially."

"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to throw all this at you at once." Harry said. "We just figured it would be the easiest way. Truthfully, I don't know anyone's plans, but I would love it if you would still marry us."

"Same here." Serena said. "Hey why not do it right now?"

"Serena! No, you have to get married right! You need your family and friends." Sam said.

"Sam, these are our family and friends." Harry said.

"You two be patient. Please?" Sam asked.

Harry looked at Serena, who nodded. "Alright, but not too long. Which means you and Moony have to hurry up and get married as well." he said.

"Yeah, great load of good it does us to be married before our godparents." Serena said.

"Pressuring us now?" Remus said slightly amused. "We already decided that it would be on Halloween."

"NO!" Harry and Serena said together.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You two cannot miss the Halloween party!" Harry said.

"It's set in honor of all the marauders!" Serena said. "That means you too, Moony!"

"I know, which is why you six have the day off." Remus said smiling. "Getting married in the morning, reception at lunch, a few hours to relax, and then to the party."

"Oh." Harry said.

"That'll work then." Serena said.

"What about you two?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What do you mean Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Molly, please." She said, smiling at Harry. "When will you two get married?"

"Hm, good question. A moment please?" Harry asked. Molly nodded.

_What do you think?_

_Don't know, any ideas?_

_One._

_Spit it out._

_Christmas, Hogwarts, by the lake._

_Snow._

_Not a problem. I'll enchant it so everything hovers an inch off the ground. Sound good?_

_Sounds wonderful, but what about the fairies?_

_Freeze 'em._

_Works. I like it._

_A little after lunch? then have a reception at the great hall?_

_Sure, works for me._

_It's a date._

"Christmas." Serena said simply.

"Professor Dumbledore, could we be married and hold a reception at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry. I will help you in any way I can. Merely tell me what I can do." Dumbledore said.

"I need to learn a warming charm. As well as a nice freezing spell for fairies." Harry said.

"Leave them to me, Harry. We will talk about your plan during your winter break, and have everything done to perfection." Dumbledore said.

"Well we have a date, so do those two." Harry said, nodding to Remus and Sam. "What about you lot?" He finished, looking at his four friends.

"Valentine's." Ron said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"New Year's." Ginny said, smiling.

"Well, dates are all set, and no one is interrupting someone else's. Sound good?" Harry asked, looking at Molly.

"Sounds wonderful." Molly said smiling. "Now who is inviting muggles?"

"We are." Harry said.

"No, dear not Sam." Molly said.

"No, her parents, who I think either invited themselves or Sam invited them. They know about magic though." Serena said, smiling.

"Okay, well how about muggles who don't know about magic?" Molly asked.

"Not us." Harry said, quickly.

"Us either." Ginny said.

"I will be, obviously." Sam said.

"So will I." Hermione said.

"Okay, well then you two have to figure out how you want to handle that." Molly said. "Tell them if you want magic accessories there, or a muggle wedding."

"We'll stand by whatever decision you make, Hermione." Mr. Granger said, smiling warmly.

"Would it be okay to not do this the muggle way, Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Honey, it is up to you." Mrs. Granger said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'll learn the muggle way if you want. I just want you to be happy." Ron said honestly.

Hermione kissed him quickly. "I think we should have a magical wedding." She said.

"Muggle for us." Remus said, smiling. "Already been decided."

"Does that mean I have to get a suit?" Harry asked.

"Well, the best man normally does have to dress the part." Remus said, laughing.

"The best man?" Harry asked.

"Of course. If it weren't for you none of this would be possible." Sam said. "Serena?"

"Of course, of course." Serena said smiling. "I would be honored. Mommy!" They all laughed.

"Remus you know I-" Harry started.

"I know, Harry. That is fine. I knew that even before I decided." Remus said.

"What does he know, Harry?" Serena asked.

"That I was going to ask Ron to be the best man." Harry said easily.

"Sure mate, no problem. You're the same on ours, you know." Ron said, grinning.

"I was thinking of asking you to stand with me, but Ron said you might be uncomfortable." Hermione said, laughing.

"Of course I would." Harry said. "Dresses just make me look fat, and never could wear a pair of high heels to save my life!" He added, laughing with them.

"Oi, Remus, want to be a best man?" Neville asked, smiling.

"Sure, Neville." Remus replied.

"Well, thats all taken care of." Ron said.

"Yup. Serena, you joining me?" Hermione said.

"Certainly." Serena said.

"Mione, how bout you up there with me?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

"Well I guess I'll take Sam with me." Serena said, as if bartering.

"Alright." Sam said smiling.

"Well, that's a bit of planning done." Harry said. "All the rest is downhill right?"

"No, no Harry." Molly said. "There is much still to do. You will need the clothing, invitations, you need to decide on dinner, and many other things."

"Hmm, invitations...I have an idea." Harry said, standing. "Everyone! You are formally invited to our wedding!" This got a round of applause and laughter. "Invitations, check."

"Harry, we are going to do this formally if we aren't getting married today." Serena said, laughing at him. "Don't worry your pretty little head, love. All will be done soon enough."

"Yes, I believe it will, but plans like this scare me quite often." Harry said sheepishly. "Especially when I have to get clothes. Last time I got talked out of everything I liked."

"Welcome to married life, Harry." Remus said smiling. "You now have no control over your own actions!" He added laughing as Sam hit him playfully.

"I have never tried to control you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you forgetting the other day when you kept telling me I needed new clothes as nothing I had seemed appropriate for a teacher?" Remus asked.

"Oh, but everything you seem to wear lacks the authority I'm used to teachers portraying." Sam said shyly.

"Moony doesn't need clothes to hold authority." Harry said.

"Yeah, everyone listens to him anyway." Serena said.

"Of course they do." Hermione said.

"He's a marauder." Ginny said.

"And they know that." Neville said.

"Couldn't get more respect if he was thought of as a teacher." Ron said.

"Oh." Was all Sam could say.

The rest of the evening was a cheerful affair. Everyone either talking about what they had to do before the wedding, during the wedding, after the wedding, for the honeymoon, and many other things. The teenagers started to feel overwhelmed when dinner was over. So many people kept trying to give them advice, tell what to do about some things, telling them of silly superstitions, but none of them were upset about this. It was better to have everyone try to help then to have them all against you.

Everyone left shortly after dinner, leaving eight people sitting in the parlor watching the telly. None of them spoke of weddings or what people said. They just enjoyed the program, and each others company. No talk was needed. They had succeeded in pulling off an event that had everyone thinking the same thing. For once, there was happy news in the Order. And with so little happy news for the Order, any that came was celebrated instantly and happily.

"Well, school is definitely going to be interesting this year." Harry said to Serena.

"Yeah. Who knows what kind of trouble awaits us this year." She replied.

"Wasn't really talking about that." Harry said.

"I know. Christmas can't come fast enough now, though." Serena said smiling brightly.

"I agree, but we will be busy. So many things, so many things." Harry said.

"What are you on about?" Serena asked.

"Surprises, love. Nothing but surprises." Harry said.


	9. A Week Till the End

**Chapter Nine**

**A Week Till The End**

With a week until school, and only two months till Remus' and Sam's wedding, they four men barely saw the women at all. They were given orders for the day in the morning, then were left to themselves to follow them. At night the women began shoving things in their faces asking which they preferred. Every time this happened to one of the teenagers a sideways glance at Remus could be seen. All of them asking the same thing without speaking. 'What am I supposed to think?'

Remus actually became a great help to the three of them. They began to follow what he was doing. When Sam asked his opinion, he would determine how happy she was while he had small things coming from his mouth like 'hmm', 'ah' and everyone's favorite 'Well...'. By how happy or sad she looked when he made an appropriate or inappropriate (to her) sound, he would then pick which one she liked best. Only once among the four men were the words 'I don't know' uttered. They learned their lesson quick that day.

"Ron, what do you think about these invitations?" Hermione asked happily. "Do you like these, or these, or these?" Many more 'or these' were said, but Ron's eyes began to glaze over after three.

"I don't know, Hermione. They all look bout the same to me. You pick." Ron said. The other two teens looked at each other with an expression that said 'That's a marvelous idea, why didn't we think of that?'. However, Remus had a look of sympathy for the boy and horror for what was about to happen.

"You don't know! YOU DONT KNOW! YOU DONT CARE IS WHAT IT IS RONALD! DO YOU EVEN WANT TO MARRY ME!" Hermione screamed.

"Course I do Hermione." Ron said quickly.

"Well then, start acting like it!" Hermione said, storming out of the room.

"Girls." Ron muttered.

After that no one said 'I don't know'. They would rather be convinced to pick what the women wanted than face the wrath of one of the women angry. Remus had no trouble, seeing as how he had seen Lily and James. He told the boys what James told him. Even if you hold no interest, at least pick something. They followed this rule with reckless abandon. They were more than happy to follow James' wisdom, even if it meant walking off a cliff.

Harry found an easy way to avoid the problem of being asked to help Serena, by saying he had to figure out a plan for how the wedding area was going to look. This meant spending a lot of time in front of the telly with his face scrunched in concentration. This made Hermione and Ginny then abuse their boyfriends verbally, and Harry was sorry for that, but he could not take looking at what appeared to be the same card three hundred times and then having to pick one. This trick limited everything for him. He only saw the things Serena liked the most, and was easily pleasing by picking any one of the things.

They had gone shopping for clothes for Remus' wedding two days before they returned to school. Harry became bored quickly when they began taking hours to fit a tux for him, and he plainly refused to wear anything that had tails. Remus was laughing at Harry often, telling him how much he was like his father. Harry smiled at this, but did not stop complaining of Remus abusing his godson by having him punctured by what felt was a thousand needles.

"Why can't they just find one that fits right!" Harry asked, annoyed after the last attack.

"Because these are custom made, Harry." Remus said. "Nothing here fits anyone, Not even me. I only just finished when I came here to check up on you."

"Well, I would be done if -ow!- if I wasn't being treated as a pincushion!" Harry said, glaring at the seamstress.

"Well, if you could just stop moving for five minutes, or had a body that wasn't so skinny, then maybe I would be done and it wouldn't hurt as much." She said huffily. "You think you could do a better job?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Why yes, and take less than a minute as well." He said.

"If you can do that, then you can have this for free!" She yelled.

"Take out the pins." Harry said. When the woman had, Harry smiled. "Dressing rooms?" She pointed. Harry walked off happily.

"Miss, you just lost the price of a tux." Remus said smiling.

"There's no way."

"Care to make a wager?" Remus asked.

"Fine, what?"

"All the tux's for my wedding free." Remus stated merrily.

"Deal."

Harry appeared a second later, tux fitting remarkably well. With a slight turn for Remus to admire it, he looked at the seamstress. "I believe I win."

The seamstress nodded dumbly.

"As do I." Remus said. "Go tell Ron and Neville to come on. I believe you can do better than these people and the tux's are free. You can do mine as well."

And as such they returned to the house. The girls were outraged at all but Harry, who seemed to be the only one willing to be tailored. Harry shook his head at the women and began snapping his fingers quickly. Soon, all for of them look as if they had paid thousands for such wonderful clothes. Harry smiled at them.

"Magic is so wonderful!" He said beaming at the four women. "Got us these for free it did."

Harry was official tailor for the women, who had also bought their clothes that day. Harry did many things to them, changing colors, changing lengths, altering things in the ways he was told until everyone was happy. Sam smiled brightly at Harry calling him the savior of her wedding. Remus laughed and could only agree that Harry was a miraculous person with a quick temper for pins.

The next day Ginny and Neville were not to be found. It was his transformation day, and everyone was eagerly awaiting the news of what he would become. They began following Harry, trying to make him walk around the house without his shirt for the day. Harry laughed and said they had planning to do, and quickly began talking with Remus about how weddings were done. He had never really seen on before.

Shortly before dinner, when Harry had learned all he could of weddings, Harry let a short scream escape his lips. Harry smiled quickly, knowing what this meant and what Neville was. It didn't seem to suit him at all, but then the animal chooses you, not the other way around. Their must have been something ferocious in the boy after all, Harry thought. Harry smiled at Serena, Ron, and Hermione.

"Go tell Stripes and Red it's time for dinner." Harry said. They rushed from the room.

"Stripes?" Remus asked.

Harry pulled his shirt off and turned around. "Stripes." He said. On the tattoo that once held five animals now had a white tiger with black stripes looking ready to pounce near the panther.

"I see." Remus said as Harry put his shirt back on. "Did it hurt?"

"More of a surprise then a great deal of pain." Harry said. "Although this does mean that we are leaving for school tomorrow. I'm gonna miss just being around here, all of as one big family."

"I agree." Remus said. "Don't worry, we'll all still be together. Just not in the same house."

"I know." Harry said.

The last dinner was an event to remember. Neville was talking about how much it hurt to be a tiger while Serena and Harry kept switching back and forth from animal to human. Weddings were discussed again, while the guys began discussing quidditch. Harry would make comments from time to time but he was mainly just enjoying the company of all these people. Never at Hogwarts would it be like this, like they were a family sitting down for a meal. He was definitely going to miss it.

The six teenagers spent their last night with their fiancé's. Harry found it an enjoyable experience to say the least, though he had a strong suspicion that he would be sleeping on the train. He knew that everyone would be acting as zombies tomorrow, but stayed quiet about his thoughts. After all their was something to do besides think at the moment.

"Definitely going to miss this." Harry said softly.


End file.
